The Betrayal Of Harry Potter
by SlytherinHawkins105
Summary: Harry is tired of everyone contolling his life and he takes control of his own life and where does Snape true loyalities lay as he and Harry become friends and even more. Dark/Evil Harry. AU, OOC, Slash also mentions abuse also some chapter's may contain some violence and torture but not to graphic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to JK Rowling

**Warning:** This story contains abuse.

**Summary: **Harry is angry he is sick and tired of the way his family beats him and decides to take control of his own destiny. Evil/Dark Harry. Snape is tired of his spying rolls and when Harry gets taken by the Death Eaters he starts to see Harry in a different way and the two of them become fast friends perhaps even more. AU. Warning it contains Slash male/male if you don't like it don't read it.

**Pairing:** HP/SS

Harry was angry, no he was beyond angry he was furious, he hated everything, everything that they say he should do and say.

He was so sick of been the boy who lived, saving the wizarding world when he was just over a year old but what was he truly saving it from. A couple of years ago he could have answered that question but now he couldn't and to tell the truth he didn't care, not anymore because the more he cared the more he seemed to get hurt by those he cares about.

In his fourth year somehow his name ended up in the goblet of fire and Dumbledore basically accused him of doing it when he truly didn't and at that point Harry started to lose faith in the older wizard that he held in high regard. During that year Dumbledore left him to his own devices, not one ounce of help. While the other champions had their families for support once again Harry was left on his own, no one their to cheer him on, except maybe Hermione but now that he thought about it she just nagged at him about his school work.

Ron's jealously put a huge strain on their relationship and when Harry manage to rescue the egg and had all the attention he came crawling back and Harry welcomed the friendship back but now he had his doubts on that friendship, doubts that wont leave him alone.

It's like his doubts for Dumbledore were still rising and he believed less and less in the old wizard for when Cedric died he sent Harry back to the Dursley's and he never heard from him. Granted he did make an appearance for Harry's trail but for the rest of the year he basically ignored him and when he went to him for help he passed him onto Snape. But the ultimate betrayal and hurt just came recently and that was at the ministry of magic just after Bellatrix LeStrange murdered his godfather he still insisted that Harry go back to the Dursley and he will be in touch.

That was six weeks ago and he hasn't heard a single thing from him not even an owl or any owl for that matter. He hadn't received any copies of the daily prophet, not a single letter from Remus or anyone from the order, he has only received one letter from Ron and Hermione in the first week of the holidays but hasn't heard from them since. He sent Hedwig off with the letter and the next day when she returned she had no reply and ever since then he hadn't heard a word, he had sent a letter to Remus, another one to Ron and Hermione but still he hadn't heard a thing, once again Hedwig returned with nothing and it has been like this ever since, nothing.

Harry could here his so called relatives having there diner while watching some stupid television show and forgetting all about Harry been there.

Not that it use to bother Harry because Mrs Weasley would always send him some food but not this time, in fact he has not heard from the woman he once considered a surrogate mother.

It's been at least four days since he last any sort of food and even that was only a slice of bread and a over ripe banana but still it was something.

He was starting to hate his relatives like they hated him and for the first time in his life Harry he decided he was going to control his destiny, not Dumbledore or some stupid prophecy or Ron or Hermione or the order but him, Harry, he was going to control who and what he would become and the one thing he doesn't want anymore is to be the boy who lived, the saviour of the wizarding world, the hero.

Nope not anymore, he has had enough.

Harry was not happy that he has not heard from anyone especially he friends.

He was not happy that he hasn't had any news from the wizarding world at all.

He was not happy that his relatives kept him locked in his room only releasing him to their housework.

He hated the fact that his relatives think they could beat and taunt him.

He hated how everyone expected him to save them from a massive evil but he wasn't sure who the greater evil was anymore.

He hated Dumbledore for leaving him with his relatives knowing that he begged and begged the man to let him stay somewhere else because of the abuse he suffered at the hands of his relatives.

He hated how Dumbledore and the order were manipulating him to do whatever they wanted him to do.

He also hated how Dumbledore wants to train him as a weapon against Voldemort but what happens when he defeats the wizard would he be able to live a normal life.

The answer is NO he would never be able to have that at all and that's the thing he hated most of all, the fame and everything that went a long with it.

But it was going to stop here and now.

As of this moment he was no longer the boy who lived or the saviour of the wizarding world he was now Harry James Potter, a man in control of his own life, doing what he wants to do and not giving a dam about anyone else and the first thing he was going to do was leave Privet Drive once and for all and never coming back here ever again.

Harry started to formulate a plan, a plan he would put into action once morning came.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

"What newssss do you have from the minisssstry" Voldemort hissed

"Fudge is in an uproar over you showing up at the Ministry and Malfoy and some of the other's have been placed in Azkaban"

"Unfortunate indeed but that will teach them a lessssson . You did well my sssservant" Voldemort praised his follower.

"And how is young Mr Malfoy going Bellatrix?" Voldermort now turned to face her.

"Good my lord, upset at the fact that his father is in prison but he is strong"

"Yessss he issss sssstrong. Isssss he faithful Narssssssica?"

"He wants to follow you my lord, he is ready" Narcissa Malfoy replied

"Good bring him with you next time and I will bessssstow that honour on him asssss well assss an assssignment." Voldemort hissed then turning to another one of his follower's to address them.

"Sssseverussss what newsss do you bring me?"

"My lord" Severus started with a bow then continued on "It's seem Dumbledore has told everyone to leave Potter alone and let him grieve for his dog father and that he will check on the boy"

"And hassss he checked on Potter" Voldemort curiosity was now spiking

"No my lord, although he claims he has" Severus replied with simple facts

"Do you know how the boy is going?"

"No, no one knows as all contact has been forbidden"

"I see and what of Dumbledore movements?"

"Dumbledore is trying to gain support from all over Britain as well as from other magically creature's like Vampires and the werewolves colonies." Severus delivered the news to his master

"Any luck"

"Not yet, I have manage to talk the vampires out of it but he is claiming he has a way to help Potter bring you down"

"I need you to find out more for me Ssssseverusssss I can not have that fool Dumbledore think he hassssss the upper hand, he must be sssssstopped, it'ssssss time to put and end to Dumbledore and Harry Potter"

"Indeed"

"Sssseverusss you are my trusssted advisssor and I have an extra misssson for you" Voldemort said then he dismissed the rest of the Death Eater's for he needed to talk to Severus alone.

"Anything for you my lord I am of your service"

"I will be giving the sssspawn of Malfoy the mark and then he will be given the misssssion to kill Dumbledore"

"My lord young Mr Malfoy will not be able to kill Dumbledore, Dumbledore if too powerful for the child"

"I know but my plan involvesss him failing for then we will kill him and send hissss remainsss to hisss father asssss a reminder of what happenssss when you fail me" Voldemort let out an evil laughed

Severus smirked at Voldemort plan; the ultimate revenge on Lucius Malfoy was to have his one and only heir killed for his failures.

Severus has seen what does happen to those who fail the dark lord and now it was Lucius Malfoy's turn as he failed to get the prophecy off Potter at the ministry as well as getting himself captured and sent to Azkaban prison had left the Dark Lord furious beyond belief and had sworn revenge against those who have failed him and awarded those who pleased him like himself and Bellatrix.

He made his way to the apparition point and apparated back to Spinner's end.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry woke the next morning ready to put is plan into action but first he needed to get a few things. He grabbed his wand that he had hidden in the loose floor boards. His Uncle believed that his wand was in his trunk under the stairs for when he got home he demanded that he place it in his trunk so he did or his Uncle thought he did when in fact Harry had a decoy wand and it was the decoy wand that he placed in his trunk making his uncle think it was his real one but instead he placed it in the floor boards under his bed in case he needed and now he does.

Harry thought about what he wanted to take with him last night but the only thing he came up with was his wand, he would leave everything else in his trunk under the stairs.

He waited for his Uncle to come in his room with his list of chores and like every other day he will go and start it until his Uncle left and then he will, he would not use magic for he did not want the ministry, Dumbledore or any order members know where he is

Harry was brought out of his musing by the sound of the locks been taken off and his Uncle Vernon entering the room.

"BOY" he said shoving a list of chores at Harry who tried not to flinch "Here your list of chores to be done by the time I get home as well as the ones you didn't get done yesterday you lazy freak and if they are not done when I get home there will be hell to pay boy" Vernon warned in a very threatening voice.

"Yes sir" Harry replied in a monotone voice but on the inside he was smirking at the fact that he will not be here by the time is Uncle gets home he is planning on been long gone from there in fact he is hoping he will be several hours away from Little Whinging.

After his Uncle left his room he quickly went about his personnel business checking he had he wand one more time and looking back at his room he saw Hedwig still locked in her cage.

He walked over to her cage, unlocked the cage of his beloved owl and reached and pats her feathers.

"Your free Hedwig, I can't take you with me and I can't leave you here or send you to someone I no longer trust or care for" Harry said trying to hold onto his emotions.

He knew last night he was going to set his beloved owl free and he knew it was going to be hard but he had to for what he was going to do he didn't need her.

"Goodbye Hedwig, I will miss you" Harry said walking over to the window holding Hedwig and with one final stroke of her snowy white feather's Harry released her and watch he fly off into the wind.

With a small sigh Harry headed down stairs without looking back at his room that he considered a prison cell he headed downstairs to cook the Dursley's their breakfast for the final time wishing he had a vial of the draught of the living dead so he could mix into with their breakfast.

Harry smirked at the idea, it didn't really concern him that he wanted his relative's dead, in fact with a flick of his wand and a certain spell he could kill them but then he will end up in Azkaban prison and he wasn't going to trade his prison at Little Whinging for the one in the middle of the North Atlantic ocean, no he had a plan and he was planning on sticking to it.

Breakfast was a noisy affair, his Uncle was going on about some new deal that was going to bring in heaps of money, his Aunt giving him the run down of what's happening in the neighbourhood and Dudley was bragging about some fight that his coming up, all in all it was nothing that Harry hasn't heard before and plans on never hearing again.

"Have a good day at the office dear" He heard his Aunt saying to his Uncle as he left the house.

Harry was relieved to see him going which meant it was time to put his plan into action.

"Well what are you waiting for Freak you have work to do, NOW MOVE IT" Petunia's screeched at him but this time Harry didn't scamper away.

"MOVE IT FREAK" She yelled

"No"

"Excuse me"

"I said NO, N O, NO" Harry replied sternly

"You better or you will be in so much trouble when your Uncle comes home" Petunia threatened

"I don't care, I am NOT your house elf or punching bag anymore" Harry said with a lot of malice in his voice

"How DARE you speak to me like that boy"

"I can speak to you however I please; YOU ARE nothing to be me"

"Of course we are something to you, we gave you a place to stay, food off our table, clothes" Petunia started to ramble

"Bullshit, you threw me in the cupboard and made me do EVERYTHING while you were busy been the neighbourhood gossip"

"HOW DARE YOU"

"NO how DARE YOU, you didn't give me food only scraps that Dudley didn't eat as well as his old clothes you NEVER spent anything on me"

"I could never starve my Dudder's he was a growing boy"

"Yeah right growing out more like it he will put a baby whale to shame"

_SMACK!_

Petunia slapped Harry so hard he fell backwards "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK LIKE THAT ABOUT MY DUDLEY" she screamed at Harry

"I can say what I want"

"You wait to I tell your Uncle"

"Tell him for all I care the overgrown walrus" Harry said his voice full of venom

"WHY YOU, HOW DARE YOU AFTER EVERYTHING WE DID, HOW COULD YOU"

"I hate you and if I don't ever see you again it will be too soon" Harry whispered in deadly voice and walked out of the kitchen, collected his trunk before someone pushed him hard into the wall knocking him on the floor

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MY MUM LIKE THAT POTTER" Dudley shouted while kicking Harry who had fallen to the ground but Harry wasn't going to take it anymore and wandlessly cast a stinging hex at Dudley with enough power to knock him back.

The stinging hex knocked Dudley crashing into the door way knocking him unconscious and Petunia comes running out to see what the entire racket is all about when she sees Dudley on the floor unconscious.

"DUDLEEEYY" Petunia screams out then turns to Harry who in the mean time gets up with a smirk on his face to see his Aunt fuss over Dudley so he quickly grabs his trunk shrinks it and leaves before his Aunt starts at him again.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry arrived in Knockturn Alley a couple of hours later. He originally was going to take the knight bus but decided against the last thing he wanted was Stanley Shunpike telling the Daily Prophet that Harry Potter went to Knockturn Alley; in fact he didn't want anybody to know where he was.

He made his way to the Knockturn Heads and booked a room using the name Elijah Hawkins that way no one can make the connection to Harry Potter.

After settling in and casting a clamour over his scar and cutting his hair to a military style Harry leaves his room in search of a few things he needs.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office with Minerva McGonagall having a cup tea waiting for the other heads of house to show up for a meeting that is usually held before the beginning of the school year.

"Any news on what he who must not be named is doing?" Minerva asked

"From the last report I received is that Voldemort is not pleased with Lucius Malfoy and has apparently decided to leave him in Azkaban prison for the time been. Other then gathering supporter's not much is happening at all"

"What supporter's Albus do you know?"

"From what I have gathered all his supporter's and he is trying to persuade other magical creatures but I don't know if he has succeeded or not"

"I hope not Albus, What about our side?"

"Not good I'm afraid. We have the order members, Remus is trying to persuade the werewolves but so is Greyback. I had a meeting with the Vampires hoping that they would join but once again we failed there but I'm not giving up hope of more supporters'"

"What about Potter Albus? How is he coping especially after Sirius Death?"

"He is grieving Minerva from my reports on young Harry he spends most of his time indoors occasionally coming outside."

"Will he be alright Albus? I know Potter considered Sirius like a father figured and they were close"

"Yes Minerva I do believe Harry will be alright in time. Once his grief has past he will move on and with the help of his friends I expect Harry will be back to his usual bright self once he is with his friends again"

"Do you plan on moving him then?"

"I do Minerva but not for a few weeks"

"The Weasley's then"

"Yes you are correct I am working with Arthur Weasley to make sure the wards are strong enough and I hope to have him to the burrow before the end of August until then I'm afraid he will have to stay where he is"

Their conversation was brought to a halt with both Professor Flickwick and Sprout entering Dumbledore's office followed moments later by the school's nurse Madam Pomfrey.

"Good afternoon Filius, Pomona and Poppy"

"Albus"

"Afternoon"

"Headmaster"

They all said together while taking a seat.

"I have tea and biscuits help your self and of course lemon drops"

"Now all we have to do is wait for Severus" Minerva said irritably

"Severus will be here. I know he was working on some potions when I fire called him this morning" Albus replied

Just as Albus finished speaking his fire place roared to life and the stoic Potion Master stepped through.

"Headmaster" Severus said sweeping over to his seat

"Ah Severus my boy glad you can make"

"Indeed let's get this over with some of us have more important things to do" Severus said annoyingly

"Relax my boy, this shouldn't take too long" Albus said with that annoying twinkle in his eye

Severus snorted and proceeded to recite the wolf bane potion in his head so he didn't have to listen to Albus' dribble about house rivalry, the new students arriving at the school and last and not least Harry bloody Potter Albus' favourite and his master's arch enemy and if there was anything going on with Harry he better listen because after the meeting Albus will stop him from leaving to ask if he has anything to report from the death eater's meeting and to give him something to pass on to the Dark Lord about Harry Potter.

"Well let's get started then shall we" Albus said more as a statement then a question "Minerva you may go first"

"Ok Albus, I will start off today with saying that O.W.L.S result have come in and many students did very well in their results and I'm in the process of getting the results out to the respective students along with there subject list plus books required for the sixth year students.

As for the first years all letters have been sent out already with quite a lot returning already with their acknowledgements. The muggle born names have been passed onto the ministry for them to organise with their school supplies and onto the platform.

As for my house of Gryffindor I have decided that I will give quidditch captain this year to Harry Potter who I might add will do a brilliant job leading the Gryffindor's to victory" Minerva said starting off sounding official but finishing up sounding a bit smug towards the end.

"Typical just what the golden boy needs more fame to bask in" Snape snorted

"Severus Potter is my choice to take over captaincy as I believe he is the best man for the job" Minerva defended her choice

"He not a man he's a boy and an arrogant one at that"

"Just because you see him as James' son Severus are you n..."

"Now, now Minerva and Severus" Albus interrupted them before a fight broke out between the two strong head of houses "Severus Minerva has the right to appoint whoever she feels to be the person to lead the Gryffindor quidditch team. Regardless whether it is Harry or not that is up to her" Albus said firmly looking at Severus daring him to open his mouth.

After a few seconds of staring at Severus, Albus shifted he gave back to Minerva to ask her a question

"Minerva you mentioned that O.W.L.S results have come in and you are sending them out have they gone out yet?"

"Not yet I have only sent the first year out I was sending the rest out by the end of the week"

"Excellent Minerva but I need a small favour from you"

"Anything Albus"

"I was wondering if you could give me Harry's letter"

"Potter's, but why Albus he will be waiting for his results just likes the rest of them"

"I know Minerva but I do require them"

"But Albus if you want to know Harry's result I could tell you"

"I have seen the results of all the students including young Harry's but I need his letter all the same"

"Alright Albus or though I don't agree with you but I will give it to you" Minerva said not happy about Albus' keeping Harry's results from him.

"Thank you Minerva" Albus said then looked across to Filius "Filius"

"The wards around the castle have been strengthened for the new school year. We have organised to have the students searched upon arrival to make sure that they are not bringing in any ban products or dark items.

As for Ravenclaw, I have given quidditch captain to Cho Chang"

"Excellent choice Filius and now that the wards have been strengthen that should make it more difficult for Death Eater's impetrate Hogwarts and safer for the students."

"To right Albus, I have charmed the wards that once all students and teacher's enter the ground on feast night the wards will only recognize them and no one else will be allowed at Hogwarts without your permission Albus"

"Excellent, well done Filius, well done indeed. Pomona"

"Well I have the necessary potion ingredients' growing in my own private greenhouse and they will be ready to harvest in about four weeks if Severus doesn't mind helping me.

When school returns I was hoping that I could arrange it that Neville Longbottom could spend more time in the greenhouse with me the boy has a natural ability with plants and I would like to encourage him in that"

"I'm surprise that boy can do anything productive other then blowing up cauldrons" Severus added in

"Maybe Severus if you weren't so hard on him he will be able to perform quiet well"

"And give a new way to blow up my lab I. Don't. Think. So" he said dangerously quiet

"Severus why are you so hard on your students"

"Because they are nothing but a bunch of dunderheads who do not appreciate what they are doing and one mistake while brewing a potion can be extremely dangerous"

"Fine whatever Severus all I know is that Neville is really good at Herbology and I refuse to get drawn into another argument with you Severus.

Anyway back to my report, my house of Hufflepuff have has no changes Terry Boots will remain as my quidditch captain.

"Good Pomona. Severus" Albus now re – directed the conversation towards the stoic man

"Potion have been brewed and passed onto the infirmary.

Draco Malfoy has been given the privilege of quidditch captain" Severus said as if he was bored out of his mind

"Short and sweet as always Severus" Albus said half smiling and his eyes twinkling like crazy

"I do not do _sweet_" Severus replied venomously

Albus just smiled at him before turn to Poppy and asking her for her report

"Well Severus has brewed all the potions and we are now stocked up for the beginning especially in calming draughts for the first years" Poppy replied

"Good all seems in order among our noble houses and now for going over some general order of business. For starters any student carrying any Weasley's products are to be confiscated immediately. Same rules apply about the forbidden forest, doing magic in the corridors and out after curfew.

As for Voldemort and his death eaters have been quiet since the ministry but I expect that once term is back up I suspect they will be tampering with the wards trying to get in or some how attack the school so I want all staff on the lookout for anything suspicious from anyone." Albus concluded

"Albus" Filius took the opportunity to ask a question that has been nagging at him for a little while "Who will be taking the DADA position this year?"

"Arh yes I'm glad you asked that, Severus" Albus said turning to his Potion Master

"Yes Albus"

"I would like to offer you the position of the DADA teacher this year if you would like" Albus asked his eyes twinkling like crazy

"No, Albus I'm a rather stick with Potions" Severus replied sternly apart from what rumours say around the school Severus did not want the DADA position at all he enjoyed his potions to much despite the students if he didn't have to have them he would love his job.

"Oh I rather surprise at that I always thought you wanted the job considering every year disagree with the choice I have made"

"Not every year headmaster just the levels of competency the ones you hire have"

"But Severus you know yourself how hard it is to get a good teacher for that position"

"And it's even harder to get a Potion professor"

"Not really I have Horace Slughorn lined up to take your job"

"WHAT, you basically telling me that you have my job filled and basically I AM the new defence against the dark arts teachers" Severus said who was very angry at the headmaster for basically telling him what he is doing

"I'm sorry Severus but this is the best course of action and you will teach the students DADA this year as it your knowledge surpasses anyone I could possibly get and in this time the students do need someone who can teach them what they need to know and with Horace as our Potion Professor the students will benefit greatly"

""Fine whatever" Severus said with a lot of malice in his voice hating the fact that Albus Dumbledore feels he has the right to control what he teaches and what he doesn't all because he does some spying for him.

Albus Dumbledore knew he had to pull a fast one on Severus Snape the man would not have budged if he asked him a couple of weeks ago and one of the main reason he wanted Severus as the DADA teacher was because of Harry he needed Harry trained by the best and Severus Snape was the best for Harry for he was the one to have the show down with Voldemort.

There was a few more issued that the heads of house had to discussed and after the meeting Albus wanted to catch Severus before he left.

He noticed that once he called the meeting to a close Severus made bee line for the floo so he called out to him.

"Severus, wait. I need a quick word with you" Albus said seeing the death glare that Severus sent to him that could get most first years in tears and he knew that Severus was annoyed with him.

Severus stopped and waited for the other's to leave for he knew that Albus Dumbledore will want to know if there was any news from Voldemort or the death eater for any imminent attacks on either the muggle world or the wizarding world or anything that regards Harry Potter.

After everyone left Albus sat behind his desk leaning forward resting his elbows on the desk and entwining his fingers and his eyes are twinkling mildly as he started to speak to Severus.

"I will keep this short Severus for I know you're a busy man" Albus started

"That would be a change" Severus replied sarcastically

"Now, now Severus" Albus said slightly amused at his Potion master now DADA Professor but now turned to been serious "I know your upset at what I did Severus but it was necessary especially in this time of war"

"Albus I really don't care for your sentiments at all and yes I am upset at you because you did not feel it necessary to discuss this with me at first but went behind my back" Severus said with a lot of malice

"And what would you have said then Severus if I did ask you first" Albus asked just satisfy his curiosity knowing what he would have said.

"I would have said no and to tell you to find a proper Defence against the Dark Arts teacher" Severus barked out

"And that's the reason why I did it behind your back and besides I also have another agenda for you to"

"And pray tell me what that is"

"Harry Potter"

"What the golden boy needs extra lesson" Severus remarked rather annoyed

"Yes, your knowledge of the spells, curses and hexes surpasses anyone I know and that is too valuable to waste down in the dungeons for I need you to teach the boy so he could defeat Voldemort"

"The boy is as arrogant as his father and bloody black who flaunts his fame and needs constant attention from everyone and I will refuse to teach the boy" Severus who was furious at the prospect at spending time with Harry Potter.

Albus knew that he could get Severus to teach Harry Potter it was just a matter of time before he will get his way for he needed Harry to be trained as a weapon against Voldemort if they were going to end this war anytime soon but for now he will let Severus has his way for when he collects Harry in a couple of weeks and moves him to the Burrow he will inform Harry of his lessons and tell Severus that he is doing them.

"No matter Severus i would like you to reconsider it but don't answer me now another time perhaps." Albus said holding his hand up to stop Severus from speaking.

"But what I would like to know my dear boy is any news from Voldemort or the death eaters" Albus said having a go at trying to break through Severus occlumency shields but as always he has them up and extremely strong which annoyed Albus a bit for Severus to have such strong occlumency skills, stronger then his but he figures that years of spying will only reinforce his shields.

Although Albus explicitly trusted Severus he just wanted to make sure Severus was telling him everything and to also put his own mind to rest that Severus wasn't suffering for the work he had to do for both Voldemort and the order of the phoenix.

"Nothing more has occurred since my last report" Severus replied sternly to Albus Dumbledore for he knew that Albus tried to access his mind but for all the years he did spying his mind shields were strong and what Albus didn't realize that he always knows when he tries to access his mine and its the same with Voldemort and that's one thing neither of them knew.

Severus often wondered how much does Albus really trust him for lately he has tried to access his mind and he was really annoying him to no end but he had to allow it just like he allowed Voldemort to access his mine for at times he is sure that both of them question his loyalty to them for he was playing spy for both of them, so for the time being he did his job reported what each needed to know and when the time comes he will reveal his true loyalty.

"Very well I will make my leave and make the final preparations for the new school year as well as the order" Albus said basically telling his potion master that the meeting was over for the time being.

"Severus"

"Albus" Severus said as a farewell and got and headed to the floo network and flood back to his own private dwellings to continue making his potions.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

"_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the dark lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." _

Harry re – read over and over again the prophecy he had heard in the ministry word for word and after doing countless hours of research on it he quickly learned that not all prophecies come true in fact most of them don't only some parts do. For example the part where it stated that he will mark his equal had came true for Harry knew that his power's are the same if not greater then what Voldemort is and with a glint in his eyes he knew exactly what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to JK Rowling

**Warning:** This story contains abuse.

**Summary: **Harry is angry he is sick and tired of the way his family beats him and decides to take control of his own destiny. Evil/Dark Harry. Snape is tired of his spying rolls and when Harry gets taken by the Death Eaters he starts to see Harry in a different way and the two of them become fast friends perhaps even more. AU. Warning it contains Slash male/male if you don't like it don't read it. I do not have a Beta but if you like to be my beta please message me.

**Pairing:** HP/SS

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who left me reviews and to answer yes there will be a romance between Harry and Severus and I will be developing it quickly over the next couple of chapter's. I would like to answer a couple of other questions that I was asked but I can't for it will give away the plot I have for this story so my advice is to keep reading it and you will have your answers mwahhhhhh.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

It has been two weeks since Harry left the Dursley and as far as he could tell no one in the wizarding world knew he was missing, not Dumbledore, not his friends or Remus, nobody and this only confirmed what Harry already suspected.

He had suspected for sometime that when Dumbledore said he had someone watching the house it was no one for if they did surely by now they would taken him back so it only confirmed for Harry that he is the pawn in this war.

But he didn't care for he has been working on his own agenda.

For the past two weeks Harry has picked up many books on the darks arts and has learnt many new spells, he has changed his appearance and has even found a potion to cure his eye sight but the down side was he needed someone experienced like a Potion Master to brew it and the only one he knew was Severus Snape and their was no way in hell that Professor Snape would do anything for Harry Potter so for the time been he placed the potion instructions a side and when he could he would get someone to brew it for him.

Learning knew spells was not the only thing Harry was studying he also found books on how to Occlude his mind and has learnt more from that then he did with his Occlumency lessons he had with Snape.

As well as learning Harry had also changed his appearance, gone are the days where he had the uncontrollable mop of hair, at first he cut it to a military style but he hated it and found a spell to grow his hair out as well as to straighten it and had green and silver highlights in his hair.

He also got his ear pierced as well as his nipple plus a couple of tattoos. One was of the Hungarian Horntail that he fought against during the triwizard tournament on his back and the other was a snake wrapped around the top of his left arm coming down to his elbow where it ran straight down his arm with its head on top of his hand.

He also has changed his wardrobe as well, gone are the days where he would wear Dudley's hand me downs, Harry has got himself some dragon hide pants in black, shirts also in black but also green and new black robes.

Harry has also taken to fire whisky and no longer drinks butter beer and it didn't take much to get the barman to serve it to him.

So now he is sitting in the bar enjoying a class of fire whisky in one hand and a cigarette in the other for Harry now enjoys smoking as well looking for some sort of action.

That was another thing Harry was doing also now, you see for years everyone thought that he liked girls and Harry played his part very well especially in his fourth year for having his so called crush on Cho, followed by his fifth year when he kissed her only to go to the bathroom and throw up afterwards but when he returned to Gryffindor tower he once again fell into the role of acting and pretended he enjoyed it.

But now he has decided enough is enough and he is going to be with whom he wants to be and that includes him dating other guys. Yes Harry Potter is gay, he has kept that bit of information to himself but not anymore for now he doesn't care if people know he likes men and right now he his scanning the room looking for some guy he can get some action with but like every other night he lucks out and heads up to room to do his own pleasuring again.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Albus Dumbledore was had finished making the final arrangements to move Harry away from Little Whinging over to the Burrow and all he had to do was get the boy.

He had thought about asking Severus to do it but with the animosity between Severus and Harry he decided he would go instead for he did tell Harry that he will see him through the holidays.

"Leaving Albus" Minerva asked passing him in the corridors.

"Yes, I think young Harry would be glad to see his friends and also to receive his results" Albus said holding up his letter before placing it in his robes.

Minerva gave him a quick smile as she headed back up to her office and Albus headed outside of the castle pass the wards and apparated to Mrs Figgs house and after saying a quick Hello and Arabella informing him that she hadn't seen Harry for at least month Dumbledore told her what had happen to Harry and was more than likely still mourning his godfathers death and he was taking him to the Burrow.

Arabella was happy that Harry was going to get taken away from those horrible people.

Dumbledore bade her farewell and made his way to number four Privet Drive.

He reached the door of number four and rang the door bell waiting for an answer. While he waited he clasped his hand behind his back and turned around looking up at the night sky.

He turned back when he heard someone at the door and saw it open and there stood a tall skinny horse faced woman.

"YOU" she screamed "VERNON"

"Arr Hello Mrs Dursley" Dumbledore beamed and seeing past her came this huge man, Vernon Dursley.

"What are you doing in my house freak" Vernon said angrily

"Now Mr Dursley I'm just here to collect young Harry and I will be on my way" Dumbledore said cheerfully

"Well that freak left a couple of weeks ago and I never want him back here in my house again after what he did to my poor Dudley" Vernon replied venomously.

"Gone I am unaware that Harry left here" Dumbledore said confused at the fact that no one picked up that Harry wasn't here anymore.

"Well he has" Vernon said then dropped his voice to a deadly whisper "and if that freak ever comes back here again I will kill him for attacking my Dudley" and with that last comment Vernon slammed the front door in Dumbledore's face.

Dumbledore was dumbfounded to say the least, he had no idea that Harry got up and left and what's more he did it without anyone knowing he was gone.

Then there was the fact that Vernon Dursley said that Harry attacked his son. Now Dumbledore knows that Harry wouldn't hurt a fly so he quickly entered Vernon mind to found out what he was referring to for the alarms that indicate that underage magic was performed never went off and for what he gathered from Vernon mind that Harry and Dudley were fighting and he thinks that Harry's accidental magic kicked in and knocked Dudley off him.

With that last thought in mind Dumbledore hurried back to Hogwarts to alert the order of this latest development.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

"Where isssss my faithful ssssservant?" Voldemort hissed

The death eater's looked around knowing that whoever was not here would be subjected to extreme punishment by their lord.

"Where isssss Sssssseverusssss?" Voldemort hissed in anger

"He is not here my lord" Narcissa Malfoy stepped forward

"I know that you fool, _Crucio" _

After a minute Voldemort lifted the curse off Narcissa Malfoy who gracefully got off and took her place back in the Death Eater ranks.

It never ceased to amaze him that the aristocrat could get up so elegantly and walk back to where she belonged after been cursed but then again she would have had it drummed into him from the moment she was married to Lucius just like he has done to their son to show no weakness in front of others as it is the Malfoy way.

Voldemort continued on with his meeting and he was about to dismissed them when Severus Snape walked in.

"Your late Sssssseverussssss" Voldemort hissed in anger and before his servant could say anything to him, he casted _Crucio_ on him and watched the man wither on the ground with out making a sound again something that made him curious on how he could do that and thus he poured more power into the curse determined to hear the man scream for a change.

After what seemed like an eternity Severus did finally let out a scream of pain and after a few more seconds once Voldemort was happy with the amount of pain he released the curse but he was not finished with him and turned to his Death Eaters.

"DISSSMISSSSED" He screamed, he screamed so loud that his magic started to respond and the room started to vibrate around them and they all left quickly in fear of their master wrath.

Once everyone had left he turned back to Severus who was now standing up fully composed as if he never was under the Cruciatus curse.

"Now Sssseverussss you mussst have a good reasssson for you tardinesssss" Voldemort said but it was more of a demand then a question.

"I have news that you would find extremely important" Severus replied with a firm hold on his voice.

"And what could that be that would posssssibly made you late?"

Severus knew he was in his bad books so he quickly went into account how Dumbledore called an urgent meeting of the order at the same time that Voldemort called and how he decided to take a gamble and see what was so important that Dumbledore called for a meeting out of the blue, and it paid off.

He then went on to explain how Dumbledore had planned to pick up Potter to move him to another location but he was gone and no one knows where he is and also that he has discovered what Dumbledore is looking for and how he has currently got a curse running through him and how he has suppressed it in his right arm.

Voldemort was impressed with the information that Severus has brought and the decision he made to stay back and spy on the order also brought news of extreme importance for now Harry Potter was somewhere around and no one knows where so he sent his spy with orders to keep an ear out on any news regarding the boy.

Now all he had to do was finding the boy first and depose of him how he wished before Dumbledore finds him.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

"Do you think Harry's alright?" asked Ginny quietly while sitting on the floor with Ron and Hermione in Ron's room.

"I bet he is alright" Ron said trying to sound positive.

"I bet Harry gone to either the Leaky Cauldron or Grimmauld Place" Hermione stated

"If has then why hasn't he let us know it's not like Harry to be like this" Ron said sounding a bit angry and annoyed at Harry.

"I don't know Ron I mean he is upset about Sirius' death but still he should let us know" Hermione said.

"Then why hasn't he" Ginny said trying to fight off the tears.

"I don't know Gin" Ron said quietly

Hermione seeing how upset Ginny was moved around next to her and put her arm around her shoulder, Ginny who as been fighting off the tears leaned into her friend touched and cried.

Ron who was uncertain as to what he should do went and got a glass of water for her.

After a little while Ginny stopped crying and excused herself saying that she tired and wanted to go to bed and Hermione followed her making sure that she was alright made her way back Ron's room after about fifteen minutes and found him still sitting on the floor.

"Ron" Hermione asked quietly

"I'm worried about him Mione, I mean I know Harry is very good with spells and all but what if got himself into a situation he can't get out of or the Death Eater's got him who knows what could be happening to him" Ron babbled on his voice faulting under the emotional strain.

Hermione sat down next Ron and wrapped her arms around the red head and held him close. Despite the situation they were in Hermione felt good holding Ron for she had been in love with him for sometime and was afraid to tell him.

"Harry will be alright Ron, he is strong" Hermione said trying to reassure Ron as well as her.

"I know Hermione" Ron said sitting back up while wiping his eyes with his hands "It's just that he hasn't contacted us or anyone which is not like him"

"Maybe we could try and send an owl to him" Hermione said

"I suppose Pig could go" Ron said

Ron grabbed a piece of parchment and an ink bottle and sat back down next to Hermione while she wrote a quick letter to Harry in hopes that they would get answer to where he is and whether or not he is OK.

Ron attached the letter to Pig and sent his owl out in search of Harry turning around saying good night both Ron and Hermione headed to their respective beds in hopes that they hear back from Harry.

Throughout the next day both Ron and Hermione were getting anxious about hearing back from Harry, they informed Ginny of the letter they wrote and like Ron and Hermione she too was eagerly awaiting a reply from the boy she had a crush on.

By nightfall Ron, Hermione and Ginny were at their wits end. Ron was sitting on his bed comforting Hermione while Ginny was on the floor staring across the room in hopes Harry was alright.

After what felt like hours they were all brought out of their thoughts by a constant tapping.

Ginny looked tiredly up at the window when she recognized Ron's owl Pig.

"It's Pig" she said excitedly jumping up to let the bird in.

Both Ron and Hermione jumped off the bed and watched as Ginny as she opened the window but instead of Pig flying around the room all excited the bird flew in and seem to collapse on the floor from exhaustion.

"It must have taken a while to find Harry" Ginny said with a trace of hope in her voice as Ron got the letter and opened it.

"She didn't find him" Ron said defectively holding out the piece of parchment they wrote to Harry "It's the letter we wrote to Harry.

Ginny couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the room while Hermione broke down in tears and Ron went over to Hermione pulling her into his embrace kissing the top of head while she cried and Ron tried to fight off the tears.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

The next few days were a blur at Hogwarts with the faculty member's as well as the order of the phoenix member's doing there best to find where Harry Potter but as each member returned there was still no news.

They also got the muggles involved in the search for Harry but it only turned up dead ends with no trace of Harry any where.

It was like he just disappeared.

Albus Dumbledore gave a pat on the back to Harry's friend for trying to send out an owl that was familiar to Harry but was also disappointed when it came back with the letter they wrote to him.

He also took a big gamble in telling Severus to let Voldemort know that Harry has disappeared for he had hope that if Voldemort had Harry he would tell Severus but he didn't and now he was also looking for the boy so it was only a matter of time before either one of them finds him.

Remus Lupin didn't take the news of Harry disappearance very well either and is now cursing himself for not writing to him for like him, Harry too was suffering with the loss of Sirius but unlike him Remus had Tonks to lean on and Harry had no one for he knew Harry's relatives did not care for the boy at all.

Minerva McGonagall has spent her time wondering if there was anything she could have done like perhaps go and see the boy in her animagus form or instead of giving Harry's letter to Albus she should have delivered it to him. Or maybe if she tried harder to get Albus to let him stay then perhaps he would still be alright but that's what was bothering her the most is whether or not Potter was alright, no one knew for he had not used his magic, no one has seen hide or hair of him leaving his home and from him leaving Privet Drive they didn't know which direction he headed in which meant he could be anywhere in Britain.

Hagrid was taking Harry disappearance very hard for all he could see is the naive eleven year old he picked up from the deserted lighthouse in the middle of nowhere and he watched him blossom throughout the last five years facing many obstacles and still coming out on top so he couldn't understand how Harry could just up and leave and not let anyone know where he is. For he like many others had tried to contact Harry, spent many hours looking for him and like everyone else he turned up with nothing.

Severus Snape like everyone else had searched for Harry Potter but the only difference is he was searching for both sides which both sides knew about but while both sides thought he would give the information to them or hand Potter over to them but he would only tell one side. Like everyone else who went out and searched for Harry and came back with nothing, Severus started to think that perhaps the boy does not want to be found yet by either side and he silently applauded the boy for been able to achieve what he has done. Which left the question; what is he doing?

But unlike everyone else Severus searched some other places that he thought that no one would search and has turned up a little bit of information about the boy or who he thought was Harry Potter and has decided he will spend the next few days confirming his suspicions.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

"Well it's about time" Harry said as he was eating his breakfast while reading the Daily Prophet and for the first time in nearly three weeks there was an article printed about him and his disappearance.

Harry read the article and it nearly made him sick. It had interviews with Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Lupin all saying how much they missed him and wish he was home.

Harry couldn't believe it not one of them wrote to him during the summer or answered his letters and they are acting now as if they were his best friend, well he had news for them they were not, for if they were his friends they would have been there when he needed them most and they all turned their back on him so he has now turned his back on them.

He read on how they wanted the hero of the wizarding world back, how much they missed and loved him and all they wanted is his safe return so he could defeat he who must not be named.

The minister of magic even offered a reward for anyone with any information on Harry Potter and for his safe return.

Harry scrunched up the paper and threw it into the fire and headed up to his room completely unaware of a pair of dark obsidian eyes following him.

Harry entered his room, he was furious at the wizarding world and his so called friends.

"Three weeks, I been gone three weeks and they finally noticed" Harry yelled out while destroying his room "then that moron of a minster offering a reward as if I am piece of jewellery that he would proudly put on display well I got news for him the next time I see him I will..." Harry stopped when heard some one cross one of his wards outside of his room and with a quick flick of his wrist his room was back the way it was and his wand in his hand.

He moved quickly beside the closet and watched silently as whoever was on the other side of the door come through and was surprised at who was there.

For he expected maybe an aurora, someone from the order perhaps Lupin, the headmaster or even a death eater, well two out of four not to bad and he could add the fact that he was also a Professor at Hogwarts.

Snape strode into the room and stopped himself in the middle of the room having a good look at what the boy had in here.

"You know Potter there are better places to hide then behind the closet" Snape said his voice lacking the usual sarcasm and malice that Harry is use to.

Harry stepped out from behind the closet but still had his wand raised at the Professor.

Snape stood there staring down the boy, he had to admit the changes the boy no wait the young man had done was brilliant and if it wasn't for his observation of the young man and the fact he still wore classes he would never have known this was Harry Potter not even with the name the boy went under.

"I have to admit Potter you have more of Slytherin qualities about you then I gave you credit for, very cunning indeed" Snape sneered at him

"What do you want Snape" Harry bit back

"Lower your wand Potter"

"No"

"Fine then" Snape said and crossed his arms over his chest "What are your plans then Potter you can't stay here forever"

"I don't plan to Snape"

"That's Professor Snape to you insolent brat"

"We not at Hogwarts so I can address you how I please"

"Fine"

"What do you want Snape?" Harry said growing in patient with his former Professor

"I want to know your plans" Snape said sternly

"Why so you can go running back to Dumbledore and tell him. I DON'T. THINK. SO" Harry said spitting out Dumbledore name as if it was something dirty.

Snape stared down at the boy noticing the change in the young man, he was no longer the arrogant child he once believed, no something has changed in Harry Potter he could feel the power radiating off the boy, he also noticed that he has been doing some extra studying and fully embracing the dark arts which means that he could possibly no longer be fighting with Dumbledore but perhaps against him, he needed to know.

"I see you have learned how to protect your mind Potter" Snape said after casting a silent legilimency only to come up with a solid shield but it wasn't strong enough for Snape was certain he could bring it down after some serious probing but decided against it.

"I've been practicing" Harry said

"From what I see Potter it's not the only thing you have learned" Snape said indicating with arm the books that Harry has accumulated.

"It makes me wonder" Snape continued on "which side of this war you are on"

"That is my concern not yours"

"Indeed but one can not help wonder how much you have learned"

"Planning on testing me Snape" Harry said egging the man on.

"Now there's a thought" Snape said and pointed his wand and cast a disarming spell only for Harry to block it quite effortlessly and Snape up the antics.

Snape and Harry duelled for about twenty minutes until Snape dodged a curses pushed a chair into Harry which knocked him off balance then casting _expelliarmus_ on him, then binding him and summoning his wand.

"Very good indeed Potter" Snape said standing over the young man.

Harry watched Snape biding his time for his real strength stood with wandless magic but he wasn't ready for Snape to know that instead he laid waiting for the opportunity to come.

"Now Potter I ask again what side of the war are you on"

"And I will tell you once again Snape that is none of your concern" Harry said with the emphasis on none.

"That's where you are wrong Potter, judging from what I just learnt of your duelling and spell usage you have indeed divulged yourself into the dark arts and your knowledge was good.

However it lacked direction and I believe that is something I can help you with"

"And why would you help me aren't you fighting for Dumbledore"

"I would use your word's Potter 'that is none of your concern'"

"Right so you expect me to answer you when you want answer me"

"It appears we are at a stale mate" Snape said and notice that Potter slightly shifted and Snape instantly knew that the way Potter moved he was about to use wandless magic so he quickly summoned Potter glasses then rendering him unable to see.

"What the hell do you think your doing" Harry said unable to focus on anything

"You can do wandless magic"

"Yeah so what" Harry said in a biting tone

"So what you say Potter, I am sure that you are not aware that not many people in the wizarding world could do that especially one as young as you"

"I guess I am just full of surprises"

"And in need of proper training"

"What you are planning on training me?"

"I could but I will need some answer from you"

"What so you can take me back to Dumbledore No thank you!"

"I take you don't care much for the Headmaster and judging by the way you acted down stairs you couldn't care much for the light side."

"How would you know" Harry yelled back astounded that the Professor had seen him down stairs

"I been watching you for a couple of days now and for your information I could have informed either side of your where about but I haven't"

"Why then?"

"Why because Potter I wanted to know where your loyalties lie"

"And what about your loyalties, Snape, where do they lie?" Harry asked back

"Answer a question with a question Potter I could tell you but you probably wouldn't believe me" Snape said

"Not unless it was under veritaserum" Harry said back

Snape reached into his robes and grab the bottle of veritaserum he had on him.

"What do you think this is Potter?"

"How the hell would I know I can't see it you git" Harry shot back

Snape placed Potter glasses back on him so he could see.

"Now I ask again what is this, Potter?" Snape said holding the bottle for Potter to see

"Veritaserum, But how do I know you haven't done anything to it"

"You don't. But if it makes you at ease I will go first" Snape offered

"Fine" Harry said casting a spell to release him from the binding spelling getting up and taking the bottle of veritaserum off Snape then indicating to Snape to sit on the bed.

"Three drops Potter" Snape said sitting down on the bed opening his mouth for Harry to drop the veritaserum in his mouth.

Harry placed the drops in his former Professor mouth and waited for a couple of minutes.

"Name" Harry said starting off simple

"Severus Tobias Snape"

"Where do you work?"

"Hogwarts as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and former Potion Teacher"

"Since when?" Harry asked shock that Snape is the DADA professor

"Since Dumbledore informed me two weeks ago saying he needed me there and that way I can also teach you more defensive spell"

"Do you want to teach me defensive spells?"

"No but I do what teach more dark arts and show you how to strengthen your shields for they need work"

Harry accepted that for he would love to have help with his shields and spell work but he needed to know who side Snape was on.

"Do you spy for Dumbledore?"

"I do but I only give him the minimal amount of information"

"What about Voldemort do you spy for him?"

"Yes I do I give him all he needs"

"Who side are you on?"

"The dark lords for I believe Dumbledore is an old fool who think he is better then everyone because he defeated Grindelwald"

Harry was happy that Snape was against Dumbledore for he was too and he wanted to know one last thing before he asked for the antidote.

"If I ask you to take me to Voldemort would you?"

"Yes I would for you would make an excellent addition for our plight against Dumbledore"

"Do you believe the prophecy?"

"No I do not for predicating ones destiny is impossible for our choice we make paves the way for our destiny"

"Once last question Snape, Do you hate me?"

"No, I have never hated you but Dumbledore told me to go hard on you and act as if I do"

"Excellent, do you have the antidote?"

"I do it is inside a small pocket on the inside of my left leg"

Harry reached in a grabbed the vial and couldn't help himself when he felt the inside of his professor leg and how could it felt under his hand.

Harry administered the antidote to Snape.

"Happy Potter?" Snape said taking both vials off Potter so he could administer them to him now.

"Your turn" Snape said switching places with Potter and giving him the veritaserum

"Name?" Snape said after a couple of minutes also starting off simple.

"Harry James Potter"

"Do you go to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry?"

"I did for the last five years but I have no intention of ever going back there"

"Why not?"

"Because I want to learn all I can about dark magic"

Snape was happy with that and decided he wanted to find out a couple of things before finding out who side he was on although he pretty sure he knew the answer judging from the questions Potter asked him.

"Did you steal potion ingredients from me in your second year?"

"No I did not I was to distract you while Hermione did"

Figures Potter would be lucky to know what is what with his abysmal Potion skills.

"Why did you leave your home at Privet Drive?"

"I was sick of my aunt treating like her own personal house elf and my uncle and cousin beating using me as their own personal punching bag"

Snape couldn't believe that Potter came from an abusive home much like he did for he always thought that Potter would be spoilt rotten by his relatives.

"Did Dumbledore know you were getting abused?"

"Yes and he kept sending me back"

"What about the wolf and your dogfather?"

"They also knew but said there was nothing they could do about it"

So perhaps the wolf and dog didn't care for Potter as much as they believed to have cared for the boy.

"Why's that?"

"Lupin said because he was a wolf and Black said because he was on the run but if they really cared for they would have helped me"

He couldn't help but notice that Potter used their last name but it was just as he thought now the real question he wanted to know.

"Which side of the war are you on?"

"Voldemort for Dumbledore is git for the way he treated me and I want him dead along with a few other people"

"What about your friends?"

"I don't care for them, Ron only likes me because of my fame and money, Hermione is a know it all who think she better then everyone when really she wouldn't be able to do anything unless she had a book for it and Ginny likes me as a way of escaping the lower side of income but I hate her"

"Would you serve Voldemort if I took you to him?"

"Yes I would"

Snape gave a slight nod at that and he knew his master would be very hesitant in taking on Potter but then again with Potter offering to serve him then the Dark Lord possibly take him for Potter was an extremely powerful wizard that with more training he could reach his full potential.

So like Potter, Severus had to ask one more question to ask before he administered the antidote.

"One last question Potter, Do you hate me?"

"I did at first because you humiliated me in my first year but as time went by and you saved my life I respected you a lot more and now I would like to get to know you"

Snape like Potter was surprised at his answer and decided he needed to explore this avenue with Potter at a later date but for now he administered the antidote.

"Pack your things Potter it's time to leave"

Potter did what Snape asked him to do for he knew they were going to see Voldemort.

Snape couldn't help but admire Potter and decided he was going to the young man under his wing and as he packed he could help but admire the way Potter looked and to tell the truth he really liked it.

"Ready" Harry said once he finished.

"Let's go" Snape said leading Potter out of the hotel into Knockturn Alley pulling him in closely which he admitted felt good as he apparated them away.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**-Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to JK Rowling

**Warning:** This story contains abuse.

**Summary: **Harry is angry he is sick and tired of the way his family beats him and decides to take control of his own destiny. Evil/Dark Harry. Snape is tired of his spying rolls and when Harry gets taken by the Death Eaters he starts to see Harry in a different way and the two of them become fast friends perhaps even more. AU. Warning it contains Slash male/male if you don't like it don't read it. I do not have a Beta but if you like to be my beta please message me.

**Pairing:** HP/SS

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who left me reviews and to answer yes there will be a romance between Harry and Severus and I will be developing it quickly over the next couple of chapter's. I would like to answer a couple of other questions that I was asked but I can't for it will give away the plot I have for this story so my advice is to keep reading it and you will have your answers mwahhhhhh.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry and Severus arrived by apparition. Before Harry could take note of where he was he felt waves of dizziness overcome him and if it wasn't for Professor Snape holding him, he was sure he would have fallen on his face.

"I take it I just did my first apparition?" Harry asked bending over but not been sick.

"That you did Mr Potter and I must say most people usually vomit on the first time" Severus said still holding Harry by the waist

"I can understand why" Harry replied standing himself up fully and looking around for the first time.

He noticed that he was in a graveyard on the side of a hill which had a huge manor on it and turned to look down the hill and saw a small village that the manor overlooked.

"Were in Little Hangleton, this is the graveyard that I was brought to by port key at the end of the tournament and that house is Riddle Manor" Harry stated as he walked away from Severus whose hands dropped off him as he stepped away.

"I'm glad to see you know where Mr Potter" Severus said impressed that the boy knew about the manor.

Harry turned back to Severus and gave him a smile happy that he had finally got a compliment off him.

"You said you wanted to meet with the Dark Lord" Severus said indicating they should move on "Shall we?"

Harry gave him a nod and let Severus lead the way.

As they approached a rort iron gate that seem to go on forever Severus pulled out his wand and with a quick flick a hole appeared in the gate and Severus kept on walking and without any thought Harry followed quickly behind him just before the gate sealed itself up once again.

"What was that?" Harry asked

"The Dark Lord does not like unexpected visitors so he created this gate to recognize those that have his mark"

"Then why was I allowed through?" Harry asked

"Easy Mr Potter, it is because you are also branded by the Dark Lord"

"You mean I could have come here anytime I wanted to?"

"No"

"What do you mean no Professor you just said that I was also branded by Voldemort?"

"Branded Potter but not marked"

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is being that when the Dark Lord tried to kill you fifteen years ago he left part of his magic with you and as the curse rebounded off you he named you as his equal thus he branded you where as I have been marked, I chose to follow him you did not and that is the difference"

"But I am choosing to follow him now"

"That maybe but until he actually marks you as his follower you are still the enemy"

"I guess all that's about to change for I no longer want to fight against him" Harry said with a smirk that would have done Severus proud as they both walked into the manor and up the stairs to the ballroom that was converted into Voldemort throne room where he held his meetings.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Voldemort was in his chamber enjoying the finest things in life when he felt someone pass through the wards and he suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter my lord" the woman asked

But instead of answering her he got up from the bed grabbed his robes and headed out of his chamber while dressing in his robe and leaving the woman on his bed to return to later.

He strode into his throne room and looked around to see who has come and as of yet nobody had showed up.

Voldemort was not worried he knew it was one of his Death Eater's for they were the only ones who could get in to the manor.

"_Nagini" he hissed_

But no response came from his snake and he knew she must be out in the woods hunting for her meal.

He waited patiently to see what Death Eater had the audacity to interrupt him without any notice and for their sake they better had a good reason for he was not in a forgiving mood.

He didn't have to wait for long as Severus came through the side door and strode towards him and knelt before him.

"Ssssseverussss what isssss the e meaning of thisssss?" Ha asked in a deadly voice.

Severus knew that voice meant 'you better have a good reason to interrupt me or your dead' so he stood and face him.

"My lord I come with news" Severus said holding tightly on his Occlumency shields.

"What newsssss could you have that wasssss sssssso important that you had to interrupt me?" Voldemort said with a lot of venom in his voice that would make his newer recruits shake with fear.

"Harry Potter" Severus said his voice holding firm.

"Harry Potter you sssssay?" Voldemort said changing from threatening to very interested.

"Yes my lord"

"I take you have found him my faithful sssssservant"

"Indeed my lord I do know where the boy is"

"Do tell me about it my faithful ssssservant"

"I found the boy hiding in knockturn alley under a pseudo of Elijah Hawkins. I watched him for a couple of days to learn what he was doing before I approached him this morning"

"You let him know that you were watching him how could you do sssssomething sssssso ssssstupid Ssssseverusssss?" Voldemort yelled at him for blowing their cover and his plans for catching the boy so he could kill him.

"My Lord, Potter is not what he seems" Severus said in hopes he could buy enough time to explain what Potter was up to and that he was here at the manor listening to this conversation and that he wants to join them.

"Explain Ssssevrussss"

"Potter has run away from the muggles who were supposed to look after him. He has spent the last few weeks in Knockturn Alley learning anything and everything he possibly can especially in the dark arts"

"What are you sssssaying Sssseverussss?" Voldemort asked confused at what his faithful Servant was telling him about the boy for he knows that Harry is on the light side so why would he divulge into the dark arts.

"My lord Potter..." Severus started to say but was interrupt.

"Perhaps I could best explain" Harry said taking a chance with Voldemort.

"Harry Potter" Voldemort said as he was surprised to see the boy he has wanted dead in his own manor.

Voldemort quickly moved over to the boy with his wand drawn ready to attack the boy but he was quickly annoyed at the boy for he did not move nor did draw his wand out.

"Defend yourself Potter" Voldemort sneered at the boy.

"No" he simply said

"No Potter I could kill you here and now since you come sssssso willing to my manor" Voldemort said trying to provoke the boy into pulling his wand.

"Yes I did come to your manor willing but not to fight you" Harry said

"If you did not come to fight me then what did you come for?" Voldemort said for his curiosity was now spiking with the boy.

"I want to join you" he simply said

Voldemort started to laugh, he couldn't believe that the boy who lived who defeated well him, wanted to defect from Dumbledore and join him, his nemesis, the man that was supposed to be his mortal enemy, the man the prophecy said he meant to kill.

"And how do I know you're not tricking me Potter"

"You don't but I will open my mind to you or you could use veritaserum like Professor Snape did" Harry offered to Voldemort.

Voldemort looked at Harry then across to his servant.

"Isssss thisssss true Ssssseverus" Voldemort said

"Yes my lord" Severus said

"Sssshow me" he ordered his servant.

Severus looked over to Harry who gave him a slight nod and therefore he opened his mind up to what they said this morning and indicated to Voldemort that he was ready.

Voldemort didn't waste any time in entering his servants mind.

"_Your turn" Snape said switching places with Potter and giving him the veritaserum_

"_Name?" Snape said after a couple of minutes also starting off simple._

"_Harry James Potter"_

"_Do you go to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry?"_

"_I did for the last five years but I have no intention of ever going back there"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I want to learn all I can about dark magic"_

_Snape was happy with that and decided he wanted to find out a couple of things before finding out who side he was on although he pretty sure he knew the answer judging from the questions Potter asked him._

"_Did you steal potion ingredients from me in your second year?"_

"_No I did not I was to distract you while Hermione did"_

_Figures Potter would be lucky to know what is what with his abysmal Potion skills._

"_Why did you leave your home at Privet Drive?"_

"_I was sick of my aunt treating me like her own personal house elf and my uncle and cousin beating me and using me as their own personal punching bag"_

_Snape couldn't believe that Potter came from an abusive home much like he did for he always thought that Potter would be spoilt rotten by his relatives._

"_Did Dumbledore know you were getting abused?"_

"_Yes and he kept sending me back"_

"_What about the wolf and your dogfather?"_

"_They also knew but said there was nothing they could do about it"_

_So perhaps the wolf and dog didn't care for Potter as much as they believed to have cared for the boy._

"_Why's that?"_

"_Lupin said because he was a wolf and Black said because he was on the run but if they really cared for me they would have helped me"_

_He couldn't help but notice that Potter used their last name but it was just as he thought now the real question he wanted to know._

"_Which side of the war are you on?"_

"_Voldemort for Dumbledore is a git for the way he treated me and I want him dead along with a few other people"_

"_What about your friends?"_

"_I don't care for them, Ron only likes me because of my fame and money, Hermione is a know it all who think she better then everyone when really she wouldn't be able to do anything unless she had a book for it and Ginny likes me as a way of escaping the lower side of income but I hate her"_

"_Would you serve Voldemort if I took you to him?"_

"_Yes I would"_

Voldemort left his servants mind and knew what he saw was the truth as there was way too much detail to be a false memory and Severus knew the consequences of showing a false memory to the Dark Lord could be extremely dangerous.

Voldemort now turned to Harry and divulged into his mind without any consideration for the boy for he did not want to give a chance to formulate any false memories.

Voldemort watched memories of Potter when he was a child getting beaten by his muggle uncle for his accidental magic, he watched as a small boy who could only be described as a small whale ate enough for a small army and not leave anything for Harry.

He saw how when he got to Hogwarts that Dumbledore started to manipulate the child, he watched as he took on a troll, the basilisk, getting tormented by the Malfoy spawn and Severus himself.

He watched as Harry begged Dumbledore and his head of house to stay at Hogwarts or go to the burrow and how Dumbledore always said no.

He saw that each summer the beating on him got worse as well as the starvation.

He saw how his friend Ron got jealous over him been in the Tri-Wizard tournament as well as his wealth and fame. He also saw how the muggle born Hermione nagged at him to do his homework and how she would always refer to a book then her common sense.

He could feel the emotions boil over from one of friendship to annoyance for his friends, he felt the respect he had for Dumbledore turn into hatred, he could feel Potter's hatred for his relative grow stronger and stronger as the years go by and how he didn't care for them, not even a tiny bit and lastly he could feel the hatred that he once had for Severus turn to respect and admiration for the man.

Lastly he saw that over the past few weeks since his disappearance how much he had changed. Not only in his appearance, but his overall perspective of everything in the world especially, the war. He watched as Harry divulge deep into the dark arts and how he wanted to learn more and be shown how to do it properly.

He also came across the fact that Harry hated Dumbledore for the way he treated him and wanted revenge on the older wizard and his wish to join him to bring the man down.

Satisfied with what he saw and felt he withdrew from his mind and when Harry was about to collapse Severus was by his side with his arm around the boy holding him steady after such a brutal attack on his mind.

He walked back to his throne and sat down giving the chance for the boy to recover who was now leaning against Severus with his head on his shoulders.

"Harry Potter you I mustsssss say are full of ssssssurprisessssss." Voldemort said watching his servant help the boy while he regained his composure.

"Well I was... Never one to... follow the rules." He said panting a little bit.

"That you are." Voldemort said with slight amusement in his voice before he turned serious "Your wordssss are true to me Harry and therefore I will help you with your quesssst."

Harry gave a small nod and stood himself upright without using Professor Snape as a leaning post although he instantly misses the contact with the man.

"You will let me join you?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yessss I will but for now you been here will only be known to my inner circle. I will have Sssssseverussssss, Bellatrix, Rodolphusssss, Fenrir and mysssssself train you in everything you want and need to know plusssssss more.

I don't want thisssssss leaking out to the pressssssss or to Dumbledore not yet, not until I'm ready for the world to know"

"I agree but I do have one question though?"

"And what will that be?"

"Do I return to Knockturn Alley or do I find myself other accommodation?" Harry asked.

Voldemort thought about this for a while. He could let the boy go and run the risk of someone seeing him, he could ask one of his servants to take Harry or he could have him stay here for he will mainly be doing his training here.

"If I may, my lord?" Severus said

"Yesss Sssseverussss?" Voldemort answered.

"If Potter would like he could stay at my place at Spinner's end which Dumbledore does not know its location, where he will have full access to my library and we could set up the floo system between here and my place only and block off all other access" Severus offered

Voldemort gave it a thought for a while and after weighing up what Severus said he agreed to let Harry stay as long as Harry does not venture out but then again the boy would be spending most of his days at the manor and only his nights at spinner's end where they could set up wards to protect him from Dumbledore.

"Yessss I will agree to that and he can have the rest of the summer learning off you Severus before you return to Hogwarts then we will start his training with everyone else." Voldemort agreeing with Severus for he considered the man to be one of his most trusted advisors.

For Harry he was looking forward to learning everything they were going to teach him and also he can spend some time with his Professor as well.

"Now Harry come here and pull up your left sleeve" Voldemort said to Harry beckoning him forward.

Harry did what he was told and pulled up the sleeve of his left arm also exposing part of his snake tattoo.

Voldemort saw the tattoo and turned his arm over and studied the tattoo running his fingers along it right down to his knuckles then turned his arm over placing the tip of his wand to his forearm.

Harry watched as he did this and the next thing he felt like his arm was on fire, that he wanted to cut it off as it was that painful he nearly screamed out but when he was on the verge of screaming out the pain stopped as suddenly as it begun and he looked down to arm which now bore the dark mark and Harry felt exhilarated.

"I will see you at my next meeting as from now on you are part of my inner circle but for now back to spinner's end. Dismissed" Voldemort said and watched as he two servants left him extremely satisfied as he now had Harry Potter on his side and unbeknown to Dumbledore the war just swang his way.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Activity at Grimmauld Place was at a standstill. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus, Tonks, The Weasley's, Most of the Hogwarts Professor including Hagrid and the order of phoenix were all exhausted and extremely tired.

Nearly everyone had spent the last few days searching for Harry but there have been no sightings of the boy hero. Even Severus his spy said that Voldemort did not have the boy but he had all his Death Eater out searching for him.

"Where is he?" Remus yelled he frustration slamming his hands down on the table.

Every looked at the usually calm man, all feeling the same frustration as he was.

"We will find him Remus" Albus said calmly but on the inside he was just as worried for Harry.

"When Albus? When? He has been gone for almost a month Albus, A month. No one has seen hide or hair of him, there has been no signs of him using his magic, we don't know if he has any money for those stupid goblins won't tell us if he has access his vaults, so how the hell are we going to find him and what if the Death Eaters get to him first and take him to Voldemort huh? What do we do then?" Remus said yelling and crying at the same time.

Everyone watch at the usually docile man lost his cool and broke down and cry.

"I can't lose him Albus, I just can't" Remus said breaking down completely.

Tonks watched as Remus started to cry and went over and wrapped her around him which made Remus circle his arms around her and cry harder over the loss of his honorary godson wishing he could have done more for Harry.

The mood around the place was grim and it was getting far worse as the new school year approached Ron, Hermione and Ginny although will be attending Hogwarts will be going with a heavy heart for they really missed Harry and things at Hogwarts will not be the same with him not there.

Everyone just wanted some news on their saviour even with the daily prophet has even run articles about Harry asking for any information but nothing has come back, even the ministry has offered an award for any information on Harry but once again it had turned up nothing, it was like as if Harry disappeared off the face of the Earth.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Once Severus and Harry floo back to Spinner's end Severus closed down his floo network connection, only having the floo operate between Spinner's end and Riddle manor but also had it set up that you require a password to get through from the floo in his private quarters at Hogwarts.

Then he proceeded to show Harry around his home explaining to him that he will have to sleep on the lounge for tonight and tomorrow they could clean out the spare room and fix it up to how ever he would like it.

Harry and Severus went to bed early as they were both tired from the day events and Harry was in desperate need of some release.

Harry waited until Severus was gone before he stripped off completely, he likes sleeping naked and since his arousal was very high because of a certain potion master that a few months ago would have never thought that he would have feelings for the man but now he couldn't get him off his mind.

Harry laid down on the lounge with his thoughts going over the day's events, he looked at the dark mark that he now bore of his left arm and couldn't help but smile at it.

The dark mark was not the only thing he smiled about, the other was his Potion Master, his feelings and opinion of the man had changed a lot of the past year from hatred to respect but today was the best.

He couldn't believe that Snape is not the man he once believed he was instead he was a man who was brilliant at what he did whether it was potions or spying but from what he could see he was a bit of a loner much like himself is never having a chance at finding happiness but now Harry was getting that chance to find happiness and he was taking hold of it.

When Harry woke up this morning to him it was just another day that was until Professor Snape came into his room, took him to see Voldemort and he got his dark mark. But that's not what Harry was thinking about.

He was thinking about the touches that they had throughout the day. As his thought more about this his hand was sliding down his abdomen to his erect member and he started stroking himself. He thought how they apparated together when the Professor pulled him in close and how could it felt, he enjoyed it when he had his hands on his hips when they got to the graveyard and missed them been there when he walked away. After Voldemort did that brutal attack on his mind and he collapse it was Snape there to catch him and once again they had body contact and Harry couldn't resist the urge to put his head on the man shoulders.

The more he thought about it the harder and faster he stroked himself imaging that his hands were that of Snapes who was caressing him.

Harry had to admit that Snape is an attractive man even with his sharp tongue, hooked nose and greasy hair but that what adds to the mystery of who is really Severus Snape.

Harry quickly grabbed his pillow so he could bit down on it instead of screaming out the name of his desire.

Quickly cleaning himself up Harry turned over onto his side dreaming of the man that slept upstairs thinking he will never be able to have him.

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to JK Rowling

**Warning:** This story contains abuse.

**Summary: **Harry is angry he is sick and tired of the way his family beats him and decides to take control of his own destiny. Evil/Dark Harry. Snape is tired of his spying rolls and when Harry gets taken by the Death Eaters he starts to see Harry in a different way and the two of them become fast friends perhaps even more. AU. Warning it contains Slash male/male if you don't like it don't read it. I do not have a Beta but if you like to be my beta please messages me.

**Pairing:** HP/SS

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who left me reviews and to answer yes there will be a romance between Harry and Severus and I will be developing it quickly over the next couple of chapter's. I would like to answer a couple of other questions that I was asked but I can't for it will give away the plot I have for this story so my advice is to keep reading it and you will have your answers mwahhhhhh.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

The next morning Harry got up only putting on a pair trouser before heading out into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

Once the kettle boiled he grabbed his smokes and headed outside.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Severus made his way into his kitchen for his morning coffee. As he passed the lounge he saw the Potter was not there and headed to the kitchen for his cup of coffee.

Severus was amazed at Potter the boy no longer believing in Dumbledore anymore and wanted to be on his side of the war by joining the ranks of the death eaters, he had to smirk to himself for it will be interesting to see what peoples reaction are going to be when they discover that the boy who had meant to save them all from the Dark Lord was now fighting for said person.

Severus admitted he hated the boy for what he stood for and he could have let him been killed in his first year but the Dark Lord said he wanted to kill the boy and no harm must come to him so he did everything he could to keep the boy alive so the Dark Lord could kill him even though Dumbledore thinks he did it so Potter could be harnessed into to a weapon to defeat Voldemort.

But Severus now knows that he had been wrong about many things involving Potter and he was sure that he will find out a lot more about him now they were on the same side and living together.

He spent the best part of the last few days watching his movements and discovered that Potter was more of a Slytherin then a Gryffindor for it took a lot longer to discover where the boy was then he originally thought it would.

He watched as Potter changed his appearance completely, new clothes, a tattoo, smoking and enjoying a few drinks as well as checking people out, well not people but men and having no luck getting any.

Severus finished making his coffee and went to sit by the table when he saw out the window Potter sitting on the steps with only a pair of pants on drinking a cup of coffee and having a smoke while studying a piece of parchment and Severus couldn't help himself so he stepped closer to get a better look at the boy remembering how good it felt to hold him yesterday

Severus looked carefully at Potter, he was a bit short for his age, skinny but a well toned body and the boy had sex appeal.

He loved the tattoo of the dragon on his back, the snake going down his left arm but nothing on his right and Severus saw something shiny on his chest and as Potter turned his body towards him while he was stretching he could make it out as a nipple piecing and Severus could imagine the stimulation it could give while his was licking and sucking on his nipple.

Severus could feel himself hardening at the thought of causing the boy some stimulation and he couldn't help but think of the touches he had yesterday with him when he pulled him into him for them to apparated together, holding his waist while he composed himself even though he knew Potter could stand by himself and then holding Potter up after the dark lord brutally attacked his mind and having him put his head on his shoulders giving him a clear view of his delicious looking lips that he wanted to taste so badly and he couldn't help but groan at the thought of having his way with Potter.

Casting a warming charm on his coffee Severus quickly ran upstairs to give himself so much needed release.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry was sitting out the back enjoying the sun rays on his bare skin while reading over the potion that could correct his eye sight and thinking perhaps that he could ask his Professor to brew it for him.

He gave a small smile at the thought of his Professor and how badly he misjudged him but not anymore. For every wrong that he did Harry he was actually doing right by him and it took Harry until now to realize it.

He looked at the tattoo of the snake going down his arm then he turn his arm over to see the dark mark he now bore and the revenge he was going to get on the people that hurt him.

With his index finger he started to trace the dark mark from the top of it skull down to the tip of the snakes head.

"Not having regrets Potter" Severus said once he returned he grabbed his coffee and decided to join the object of his affection outside.

"No, I was just admiring the beauty and what it holds" Harry replied.

"Yes, the power of the dark mark his forbidding Potter"

"That it is Professor"

They both sat in silence while they drunk their coffee and Harry reached out and got another smoke and offered one to his professor who to his surprise took one.

"I didn't know you smoked Professor" Harry after lightening both cigarettes.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Potter" Severus said as he took a drag of his smoke.

"Maybe you could show me" Harry said watching the man carefully.

"What is with the parchment Potter?" Severus said changing topic quickly for he would love to show Potter more about him.

Harry thought about whether or not to show his Professor what he found. He knew he was going to need the help of the man for his was the best Potion Master in all of wizarding Britain.

"It's a potion I would like to brew" Harry simply said knowing that he was going to cop it from his Professor.

"With your abysmal skills in brewing potions Potter, I think not you probably blow the house sky high or worse" Severus said instantly regretting what he said for the hurt he saw in Harry's face made him cringe.

"Who asked you anyway?" Harry bit back and got up and headed inside, slamming the door behind him.

Severus sighed if he ever was going to develop anything with Potter he should stop picking on him and embrace what he can do.

He banished both mugs and headed inside to see Potter.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry was angry, he can't believe that Snape would still degrade him but he should have known better then to expect anything different from the man so perhaps he could find someone else to brew the potion for him.

"Potter" Severus said coming into his living room.

Harry stopped his pacing and looked at his Professor but said nothing.

"Look Potter what I said outside was uncalled for. I know that when you put your mind to something you can achieve anything you want. What I am trying to say that I apologize for what I said"

Harry looked at his Professor in shock for he expected to have a huge fight with the man but instead he came in and apologized.

"What have you done with the real Severus Snape?" Harry said.

Severus had to hold back a groan of pleasure hearing his name roll off Potter's tongue.

"I assure you Potter I am still him" Severus replied.

"Just wondering because the Severus Snape I know would not apologize to anyone, especially me"

"There is a first time for everything Potter" Severus said raising his eyebrow.

"I guess so in that case apology accepted" Harry said with a smile.

"I make you a deal Potter" Severus said.

"I'm listening"

"I know the dark lord wants me to teach you as much magic as I possibly can and I will do that but if you want I will help you with your potion brewing as well but in return I would like you pay attention to what I show you and ask that you do not tell anyone what you see or do here"

"Not even the dark lord?" Harry asked.

"The dark lord knows but beyond that no one else does, I am trusting you Potter" Severus said

"Then you will have my trust Professor for I will not betray yours if you don't betray mind"

"That was rather a Slytherin comment Potter something for something but Thank you Potter"

"Harry"

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Harry and I would prefer you to call me that Professor" Harry said

"If I am to call you Harry then I will ask if you call me by my given name for I am no longer your Professor" Severus asked.

"That I can do Severus" Harry said with a smile and Severus couldn't help but smile back.

"What is this potion Harry?" Severus said

Harry reluctantly broke eye contact with Severus and pulled out the folded bit of parchment he placed in his pocket.

"When I was in Knockturn Alley I came across a book _Potions for all occasions_ and in it, it had potion ranging from inducing a drugged state, a sleep potion that you cannot wake up from and a slow but painful poisoning to kill a enemy and a few other great potions in it which I am sure you would love to see"

"Do you still have the book Harry?" Severus asked with full interest.

"I do but it will do you no good Severus"

"What do you mean" Severus said with a trace of malice in his voice.

"I mean that the book is written in parseltongue and I have only translated this one recipe"

"Which is?"

"It's a potion to correct eye sight and I was going to ask if you will brew it for me?" Harry said.

"I will but why would I?" Severus asked hoping to get something more out of it then returning Harry's eyesight.

"How about this" Harry said stepping closer to Severus "That when I finish translating this book you and I brew these potions to together" he said walking his finger's up Severus' chest.

Severus could only nod; he so badly wanted to take Harry in his arms and kiss him senseless.

With a smile Harry walked away from him.

"Shall we?" Harry said indicating to the dining room to get some breakfast.

Severus followed Harry into the dining room feeling slightly aroused and it didn't help that Harry still didn't have a shirt on but Severus admitted to himself he loved the view and wish he could see more and to touch him in ways to make him feel pleasure.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

After they have both finished breakfast Harry and Severus went upstairs to work on the spare room.

Harry still couldn't use his wand for fear of the ministry tracking him down but he trusted Severus enough to show him that he can do a small amount wandless magic.

Severus was impress with Harry to say the least as most people have trouble doing wandless magic but Harry had excellent control on what he was moving furniture, while Severus vanished the boxes into the basement.

Next Harry asked Severus to change the colours of his room. He didn't like the white, orange and browns the room currently was, it looked like it belonged in another time and he asked if he could have it in black, silver and emerald green and Severus couldn't help but notice that he used the Slytherin colours instead of Gryffindors red and gold and he knew that Harry was letting his true self come through rather than what people wanted from their boy saviour.

After they finished that Harry arranged the furniture how he wanted it and unpacked his things while Severus went down stairs and prepared lunch.

After they had both ate lunch Harry went outside to have a smoke and it wasn't long until Severus joined him.

"What changed in you Harry?" Severus asked taking a drag of cigarette.

"I use to think that Bumbledork had my best interest in mind with everything he did, but he didn't, all he wanted me to do was harness my power as a weapon for the light.

He barely trained me at all and wouldn't allow me to pursue my passion for the dark arts, everything I did while I was at Hogwarts was because he wanted me to be that way and I hated not been able to discover who I was."

"So you decided to let your true colours shine" Severus said.

"I did and I want the world to know that I am NOT some person they can manipulate into what they want me to be' I want them to know who the real Harry Potter is." Harry replied.

"And that may I ask is what Harry?" Severus asked knowing what the answer was.

"A force to be reckon with" Harry said with a smirk on his face.

"That I believe Harry will happen. So may I ask what are you planning to do?" Severus asked hopefully he done enough to earn Harry's trust.

Harry looked at Severus, he trusted his former Professor now a fellow Death Eater but did he trust him enough. Sure they have had their differences in the past but that was because they were suppose to hate each and they were on opposite sides of the war but now they are on the same side as well as Harry was finding Severus very attractive and wanted nothing more than to be with him but to do that he had to show that he trusted him and that's when he decided to let him know what he really wanted to achieve.

"Before I tell you anything Severus I must have your word that you will not tell anyone including the Dark Lord for the time been for I will tell him when I am ready" Harry said

"You have my word as wizard that I will not tell a soul and I would take an oath on my magic if you need me too"

"No, I am going to trust you Severus for I need your help as well"

"You have my help Harry, what are you planning on doing?"

"Simple I am going to get back at those who hurt me and to bring down Bumbledork"

"You know Dumbledore is not going to be easy to bring down" Severus replied.

"I know but he always has had a soft for me and I plan on using that to my advantage"

"That is true but I need you know something first Harry"

"What is that" Harry looked at Severus side on.

"That the Dark Lord has asked Draco Malfoy to kill Dumbledore or Bumbledork as you refer him as" Severus said with a smirk.

"Malfoy won't be able to that" Harry said stunned at what Severus told him.

"That is what the Dark Lord is counting on"

"If the Dark Lord is counting on Malfoy to fail than he will kill him" Harry said than something else came to him.

"Lucius is still in Azkaban for failing at the ministry and the Dark Lord hates failure and if Malfoy fails to kill Bumbledork than he will kill Malfoy and send his body as a reminder to Lucius what failure means" Harry said figuring out what the Dark Lord plan was for Malfoy.

"That is correct Harry" Severus said discovering that Harry is smarter than he has let everyone believe and now is thinking like a Slytherin instead of a Gryffindor.

"You know Harry you would have made an excellent Slytherin"

"The hat wanted me to be in Slytherin"

"Yes Bumbledork said that"

"Do you think the Dark Lord will let me kill Bumbledork when Malfoy fails?"

"I don't know Harry"

"Will than I will just have to convince him than and then perhaps he will let me take out Malfoy as well"

"Your hatred for Draco Malfoy runs deep."

"That it does and I will be happier when he and a few others are out of my way"

Harry looked as Severus and he could see the pride and curiosity in his eyes and Harry was trying his hardest not get lost in the depth of eyes.

"Harry" Severus said not wanting to break the mood.

"Mmmm" Harry replied lost in the depth of Severus' eyes.

"You mentioned earlier you had a potion to help with your eyes" Severus said.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and reached into his pocket and pulled out the bit of parchment that he translated the instructions on and handed over to Severus.

As Severus took hold of the parchment his finger's brushed against Harry's and they both did a sharp intake of breath.

Severus pretended he didn't do anything or heard anything as did Harry and he read over the instructions for the eye correcting potion.

"Harry some of the ingredients are very rare but lucky for you I have all of them but one of them" Severus said feeling a bit down hearted cause he could not brew the potion to correct Harry's eyes.

"Which one?" Harry said feeling rather upset at the possibility of not getting the potion done for he also read the list and he knew that everything on the list was around.

"I don't have a Basilisk scale and they are extremely hard to come by and very expensive to obtain" Severus replied.

Harry looked at Severus with a big smile on his face knowing exactly where he could get one.

"That my dear Severus is something I can help you with" Harry said.

"How?" Severus asked feeling he could have died when Harry had referred to him as 'my dear'

"Did Bumbledork ever tell you what happen in my second year?" Harry asked

"He only said that you rescued young Miss Weasley from the chamber and killed the monster within the chamber"

"Did he tell you what the monster was?"

"He refused to tell any of us. Why?"

"The monster I killed in the chamber was a Basilisk" Harry said with a smirk knowing what that could mean to him or they more like it.

"Oh" Severus replied thinking that if Harry killed the Basilisk in the chamber of secrets than it would have decomposed or still decomposing which would be no good for the potion.

"You don't sound to please Severus" Harry asked noting the change in demur for Severus.

"Harry you killed the Basilisk four years ago, think about it would nearly be decomposed" Severus said trying to point out the obvious to Harry.

Harry gave him a knowing grin "That is where you're wrong. I did kill the basilisk but once I got Ginny out I had to go back to shut the chamber up but before I did a placed a preservation charm on the Basilisk in case I or someone ever needed something from it and I could harvest it off the snake and sell it to who ever wanted it. Remember I told you the hat wanted to put me into Slytherin so I decided to follow my Slytherin side then but I never told Bumbledork about it."

"That was very Slytherin of you Harry. But that brings the problem of how do we get you to Hogwarts to open the chamber and harvest the basilisk?"

"Between you and me Severus I think we better have a false sighting of me enough to get Bumbledork and McCat out of the castle"

Severus could help but laugh at Harry's nick names for Dumbledore and McGonagall and they both went inside and started to plan what they needed to do and passed on the info to the Dark Lord.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

"Albus" Minerva said quietly looking at her college thinking that ever since Harry Potter had disappeared almost three weeks ago that her friend was really starting to show his age.

"I don't know what to do Minerva we have searched high and low for Harry and not one single sighting has been reported.

"Don't give up Albus I am sure Potter is alright" Minerva said trying to reassure herself as well for she was having doubts over Harry safety.

"I'm not giving up, it's like he has just vanished. No one has seen him from our side and from what Severus has informed me even Voldemort or his follower's haven't seen him.

He has not used his magic, the office of underage usage of magic has been watching Harry's like a hawk but not once has he performed any kind of magic"

They both sat in silence for a little while both thinking they should get ready for the students to arrive in a week's time but Harry's disappearance has left a black cloud hanging over the school.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

In the mean time Harry and Severus apparated to riddle manor to inform the Dark Lord of what they are planning to do and to see if they could help with the diversion plan to get both Dumbledore and McGonagall away from the castle.

They had spent the last couple of days planning what they were going to do.

Severus had made his appearances at Hogwarts and every time Dumbledore asked him was there any news of Harry and Severus curtly replied that the Death Eater's were still looking which gave Dumbledore some relief and as he walked away Severus couldn't help but smirk for he knew exactly where Harry was and what he was doing and like Harry they were both biding their time til the right moment had come where the truth would be revealed.

He went down to his lab and for he was slowly removing everything he owned including all the potion ingredients regardless of whom owned them back to his place at Spinner's end.

"My lord" Both Severus and Harry said at the same time when they entered the throne room.

"My faithful servants" Voldemort hissed "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"My lord Harry has found a way to cure his sight. However a problem has occurred and we need to get into Hogwarts" Severus said.

"Hogwarts"

"Yes my lord"

"Why would you risk going to Hogwarts when Dumbledore is there Harry?" Voldemort slightly furious at the boy stupidity.

"You see my lord" Harry started "to make this potion we need to get one more ingredient and to get it, I have to go"

"Why?" Voldemort yelled at Harry.

Harry who was not taken back at all just looked at Severus and gave him the ok to tell for he knew it was not wise to keep things from their master.

"The last ingredient is a basilisk scale and as you are aware there was a basilisk in the chamber of secrets which I unfortunately killed in my second year but I had left a preservation charm on it so it would not decompose unless I removed it"

"But what happens if you run into Dumbledore Harry?"

"I will kill him plain and simple"

"NO, I cannot have you do that for it will ruined my plans if you did"

"Well actually Severus and I want to be able to harvest the Basilisk but it will take a few hours to do, Severus has already done the preparations and we were hoping that with your help we could create a diversion and get Bumledork and McCat out of Hogwarts for a couple of hours while Severus and I head down to the chamber"

Voldemort thought about this for a while. It would be beneficial if Harry could have full use of his eyes knowing that in a battle if he loses his glasses Harry would be no good to anyone.

"What did you have in mind?" Voldemort asked.

"As you already know that people have been looking for me everywhere, right? (Voldemort nodded) well we have discovered a place that no one has thought to go to."

"Where's that?"

"Well when my letter's first came to my relatives house my Uncle shipped us off to this small island with a light house on it and I know Hagrid would have went there to have a look but a few miles north east of that island is another one that no one has been on and we came up with an idea that if we can make it look like I have lived there for the past few weeks we can send out word that the Death Eater's have discovered where I am hiding, Bumbledork and McCat would rush out their straight away along with a few of the order member's to rescue me but of course I won't be there instead Severus and I will be making our way into Hogwarts getting what we need than leaving."

"That idea has merit Harry, come the both of you will discuss this further and have everything properly planned for there is no room for error here" Voldemort said and headed into his private dining area with Harry and Severus following him.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

After a couple of hours of planning Harry and Severus apparated back to spinner's end to make preparation to raid the chamber of secrets of tomorrow afternoon.

For Severus his mission was to report to Hogwarts or more so to Bumbledork and tell him that the Death Eater's had heard a rumour that Harry was on an island near where he was collected by Hagrid and that Voldemort was sending a group of Death Eater's to collect him around mid afternoon and also to get Moaning Myrtle out of the way so she could not inform anyone that Harry was at the school.

For Harry he was to floo over to Riddle Manor in the morning then Voldemort and him were going to apparated over to the island and make it look like that Harry had been hiding their since he ran away from the Dursley's, then he was to use the port key to Hogwarts where he will make his way into the castle where Severus would meet up with Harry so they could head into the chamber of secrets to harvest the basilisk.

Voldemort had picked out the Death Eater's to go to the island, in particular he mostly had the inner circle going plus a few other lower ranks just to make it look good.

Severus had everything ready for their mission tomorrow and he couldn't help but think that Harry did an excellent job at hiding who he truly was for the past five years at Hogwarts.

He also once thought that Harry was nothing more than an arrogant spoilt brat that had to get his own way but now he is finding out that Harry was a highly intelligent, resourceful and cunning young man that had more Slytherin qualities than Gryffindor and the more time he spent with Harry the more enjoyed the young man company and the harder he was fighting to stop himself from taking Harry as his attraction for Harry was growing stronger and stronger as the time goes by.

Unbeknown to Severus but Harry was having the same problem for he too was fighting his attraction that he had for Severus that was also growing stronger and stronger by the minute.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

The next morning Harry floo'd over to Riddle Manor in preparation for the events that was going to take place while in the mean time Severus did his final checks making sure he had everything that was needed before he headed off to Hogwarts to set the plan in action.

Time seemed to pass slowly for the agreement was that Severus was to apparated to Hogwarts around 12.30pm to pass on the relative information to set the order off on the wild goose chase while him and Harry set about their task.

After heading down to his private lab and brewing a boil cure potion Severus headed out and apparated to Hogwarts and made his way to the headmaster office.

Once he reached the stone gargoyle he muttered the password headed up the stairs and instead of knocking he burst through the headmaster doors.

"Severus" Albus said looking up at his young protégé.

"Headmaster its Potter" Severus said putting on the act of panting as if he ran all the way here.

"Harry" Albus said standing up moving around to where Severus was standing placing his hands on his upper arms

"You have news on him my boy, please tell me you have heard something" Albus said desperately wanting to hear any news on the hero of the wizarding world.

"I have Headmaster" Severus replied making it look like he was recovering from his rush to get here.

"Please tell me so I can get to him before he gets into trouble" Albus pleaded

"I was summoned this morning" Severus started "The Dark Lord was unusually happy apparently last night during a minor raid news was brought back the Potter was seen in the area a few weeks ago.

At first they didn't take much notice but one of the Death Eater's decided he was going to apparated out to where they said they saw him entered and they came across a campsite where Potter was spotted and Voldemort has sent out his most trusted members to collect him and take him back to his hideout"

Albus rushed off to floo Minerva and tell her of the news he received and organised to the order to meet at Grimmauld Place while Severus gave the details of where the island was.

Severus waited patiently for Minerva and Albus to get things together as well as having Poppy come along with a few potions in case Harry needed them and Severus had to stop himself from laughing out loud, for while they are off on a goose chase Harry will be here if he is not already.

Albus, Poppy and Minerva left about half an hour later and Severus quickly went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and place the annoying ghost in a suit of armour a way from any corridor that they will use and thanks to Harry he found a spell that would immobilize the ghost for at least a day and when they come to they will also have no memory of what happened.

After he completed his task he went back to the second floor bathroom walked over to the wash basin and tried to turn on the tap Harry had instructed him to do.

"For Merlin sake I thought the care taker was supposed to have everything in order" Severus said.

"Between you and me Severus we both know the squib is useless" Harry replied coming out of a cubicle.

"I take everything went well" Severus asked as Harry moved to stand next to him.

"It certainly will convince those feeble minded fools that I have been there for at least a couple of weeks" Harry said smirking.

"You are coming quiet the Slytherin as well as a True Death Eater Harry"

Harry gave Severus a grin and he was sure that his heart skipped a couple of beats.

"_Open"_ Harry said in parseltongue.

They watched at the sinks moved apart revealing the entrance to the chamber and Harry led the way by jumping first quickly followed by Severus.

Once at the bottom Harry showed the way to the other door and once again commanded it to open up in Parseltongue and Severus watched as a stone snake slithered around the door moving the snake heads back and opening the entrance to the main chamber.

Severus was amazed at what he saw, a walkway with dozens of statues of snake heads all ready to strike and at the end he could see the well preserved body of the Basilisk.

"This is amazing" Severus said in ore of what he was looking at.

"That it is but we need to get moving Severus" said Harry as they quickly as they made their way to the basilisk and Harry pulled out a different wand to remove the stasis charm on the basilisk.

"Harry who's wand is that?" Severus asked noting that Harry did not use his own wand.

"I'm not sure but the Dark Lord said that if I use my own wand the ministry will be able to track me here because of the tracer placed on it but if I use this wand until we have the tracer removed I can use my magic"

"So I take it you have not told the Dark Lord of your wandless ability yet?"

"No but I plan to once I have his full trust"

"That Harry, I assure you, want be long"

"The Dark Lord said that Pius Thicknesse have been given the task of removing the tracer off my wand"

"Let's hope he achieves this but in the meantime we got a basilisk to harvest" Severus said and they both went about collecting everything the needed from the basilisk.

They spent the next two hours collecting everything they needed off the basilisk and by the time they were finished nothing was left as they harvested everything from the scales all through to the bones and everything in between.

"That's everything" Harry said placing the last vial in the bag and Severus vanished it back to his lab at Spinner's End.

"Indeed, we only have a few minutes to get out of here before the port key activates" Severus said

"Let's get going than" Harry said walking passed Severus but he tripped.

Severus with his quick reaction manages to catch Harry before he fell and Harry manages to stay of his feet.

Severus kept his arm around Harry's waist but instead of removing his arm slowly moved his hand under Harry's shirt lightly caressing his firm stomach than sliding his finger's just under Harry's jeans.

Harry could feel himself getting very aroused at Severus's light touches and when he put his finger's in his jeans he wish he would grab him completely but there wasn't time so he cleared his throat.

Instantly Severus removed his hand off away Harry and he instantly missed the contact.

Harry turned and looked at Severus and he could see the lust that the man had in his eyes and when they were back at Spinner's End Harry was going to try and continue whatever was happening to them but for now they had to keep moving.

They quickly made their way out of the chamber and thanks to Harry they had a spell they could use that would shoot them back up into the bathroom.

Once Harry closed the entrance up they quickly made their way outside avoiding all ghost and anyone else that was in the castle.

Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out a watch and Harry placed his hand on top of both Severus's just before the watch activated.

Severus looked at Harry and just like him he could see the lust that was also in Harry's eyes but before he could act on it they felt the familiar pull of the naval at the port key took them back to Riddle Manor.

_TBC..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to JK Rowling

**Warning:** This story contains abuse.

**Summary: **Harry is angry he is sick and tired of the way his family beats him and decides to take control of his own destiny. Evil/Dark Harry. Snape is tired of his spying rolls and when Harry gets taken by the Death Eaters he starts to see Harry in a different way and the two of them become fast friends perhaps even more. AU. Warning it contains Slash male/male if you don't like it don't read it. I do not have a Beta but if you like to be my beta please messages me.

**Pairing:** HP/SS

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who left me reviews. Also I like to add that I am getting knocked a bit about my spelling and it is usually from people who are from a different country to me and I like to point out that different countries spell words differently to other's and for me I apply my own country spelling to my stories, enjoy.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flickwick as well as Hagrid, Remus, Tonks, Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt as well as a few other members of the Order and the aurora department made their way back to Grimmauld Place feeling worse for wear after the fight they had with the death eaters. They suffered no causalities this time and with only a few minor injuries they considered themselves lucky after such a ferocious fight.

But the feeling of doom and intense sadness hung over them all for they came back without Harry Potter.

"Arthur" Molly said hopefully as she wiped her hands on her apron hoping of news of Harry just like everyone else.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Luna's father who were sitting at the table looked up at them when they heard the door open and Molly spoke but when they saw the face of Arthur Weasley and the rest of order come through they instantly knew that Harry was not with them.

"Oh Arthur what happened?" Molly asked concerned for her husband as she moved over to sit with him.

"We arrived at where Severus said that Harry was" Arthur started to say his voice betraying the sadness he felt "There was a campsite there and we did confirm that Harry was there and we started searching for him when the Death Eater's showed up"

"And Harry?" Molly asked hoping that the Death Eater's did not have the boy who she considered as a son.

"Gone" Arthur replied quietly.

"Gone? Gone where?" Ron asked slightly confused.

"We don't know Mr Weasley, but the one thing we do know is that Harry was not captured by the death eater's" Professor McGonagall answered.

"The only thing we know for certain is that Harry was there" Tonks said looking towards her husband.

"Remus" Molly looked at him.

"Yes he was, I could pick up his scent" Remus said sadly the burden of losing Harry was getting to him.

"What do we do now Professor?" Hermione asked who question directed at Professor Dumbledore.

"We can't lose hope of finding Harry Miss Granger" Dumbledore said trying hard not show the heaviness he feels.

"I know Professor, it's just so hard not knowing where he is or if he is alright" Hermione said starting to cry and with that Ron came and put his arms around her and she turned into him and cried for her missing friend.

Across the hall Professor Dumbledore notice the floo coming to life with his Potion Master coming through looking the worst for wear.

"Severus" Professor Dumbledore said making his way over to his Potion Master.

"Headmaster" Severus replied staggering a bit as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Merlin's beard Severus what happen to you?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"The Dark Lord was displeased that Potter was not captured and he took his anger our on us" Severus said masking his pain and emotions than turning across to Dumbledore "I take that you were successful in getting the boy, Albus"

"No Severus it seemed that our Harry left before we could get there and get him out" Albus said regrettably.

"I see, so after all this the ungrateful brat is still doing a runner" Severus said feeling disgusted with himself for insulting Harry but he had to keep up the pretence.

"You know just because you hate Harry doesn't mean you have to insult him all the time, _sir_" Ron screamed at his Professor.

"Ronal Weasley don't you speak to Professor Snape like that" His mother gave him a stern warning.

"But mum Harry is missing and he (pointing to Snape) keeps insulting him like his was yesterday's trash" Ron said defending his own actions.

"That may be Ron but you do not know what is going on here and I suggest you keep your trap shut" Molly said to her youngest son and Ron gave a huff and sat back down with Hermione putting his arm around her.

The rest of the adults shuffled out of the room leaving the children in the kitchen while they went into the sitting room for a meeting.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry and Severus returned to Riddle Manor where they were met by The Dark Lord.

"Harry, Severus it's time for the last phase of our plan. Are you ready Severus?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, My lord" Severus said

"_Nulla Vulnera Doloris"_ Voldemort said and Harry watch as Severus body got covered in some wounds, dirt, dry blood and some of his robes were torn.

Severus looked at over himself deciding that it was enough to fool Dumbledore and the order than he turned and saw that Harry had is wand drawn at him and before he could say anything Harry muttered a spell.

"_Odorem Demere_" Harry muttered in parseltongue.

"What in Merlin's name did you just do Harry?" Severus asked fuming that Harry would cast a spell on him.

"I'm sorry Severus I will explain later, go before Bumbledork suspects something" Harry said walking off heading into Riddle Manor.

Severus was angry at Harry for doing something without his prior knowledge and apparated on the spot.

Voldemort followed Harry into the manor.

"Harry before you go we need to talk" Voldemort said and lead Harry into the throne room.

"Yes my Lord" Harry said rather curious as to why Voldemort wanted to talk to him.

"Harry I need to introduce you to the inner circle and knowing them they are going to have their doubts to how faithful you are to me" Voldemort said.

"I know my Lord and I fully expect it but I am willing to prove to them my loyalty to you my lord" Harry replied knowing that he was going to be tested.

"I believe you will Harry for they will all doubt you but once you win them over I have no doubt they will be willing to help you harness your power and together we will bring down Dumbledore" Voldemort said pleased that Harry was ready to fully commit.

"I look forward to it, I wish I was the one to kill him for everything he has done to me" Harry said

"You will have your chance Harry don't worry my faithful but for now I suggest you return home for I believe that when Severus comes back he will be upset with you for casting a spell without telling him but grateful in the end"

Harry walked over to the fire place, turned and bowed to The Dark Lord before flooing back to spinner's end to a wait what will be one very angry Severus Snape.

Harry in the meantime while waiting for Severus to return Harry thought about that he should go to his lab and put away the basilisk stuff they have just collected from the chamber of secrets but he decided that would not be a good idea for Severus would be furious at him so instead he headed up to his room with his mind of the man that he was starting to fall in love with.

Harry laid on his bed thinking about what transpired today, the stares, the subtle touches, his heart skipping beats but what was on his mind the most was when he tripped over in the chamber and Severus lightly caressing his stomach and his finger's going into his jeans and how much he wanted the man to touch him, kiss him and have his way with him.

Just thinking about was making him go hard so Harry got up, stripped himself and laid back down lightly caressing himself imaging it, that it was Severus' hands touching him.

He caressed each nipple, giving out a slight moan before making his way down to his rock hard cock and started pumping it thinking that it was Severus hands or better still his mouth sucking him off and it wasn't long until he reached a mind blowing organism.

Once Harry came down from his high instead of casting a cleaning spell on himself he opted for a shower instead.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

After his shower, Harry got dressed and headed outside he really wanted a smoke badly.

For almost been the end of August it was an unusually warm night with a light breeze blowing and Harry decided that he will take off his shirt so he could enjoy the breeze against his skin.

He sat back down on the stairs leaning against the wall, enjoying the breeze blowing across his bare chest while taking another drag of his smoke all the time thinking of a tall dark hair wizard that he wanted more from.

Harry was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the back door open and Severus coming through.

When Severus got home the first thing he wanted to do was to find Harry and hex his arse back to Dumbledore for placing a spell on him without his knowledge. He had no idea what the spell was or did and what's more it was in bloody parseltongue.

He stormed through his house and couldn't spot the boy until he got back to the kitchen where he spotted Harry sitting out the back, top off and having a smoke and looking extremely sexy.

He stood there watching the boy for a minute thinking back to the chamber where he was caressing the man and how much he wanted to take him there and then.

Quickly changing his flow of thoughts before a small problem that could occur he needed to find out what the spell was that Harry used.

Pulling out his wand he made his way outside without disturbing the man who seemed too lost in his thoughts.

"What in Merlin's name did you to me Potter?" Severus asked his voice sounding angry.

Harry was startled out of his thoughts by Severus anger at him and winced when he used his last name but nothing prepared him for what he saw as he stood and looked at the man.

There stood in front of him was one very upset Severus Snape with his wand trained on him and Harry was actually a little frighten that he might get cursed by the man and took a step backwards almost losing his balance and falling.

Severus with his quick reflects grabbed Harry by the arm to stop him from falling and bereted himself for cursing Harry to step away from him.

Severus lowered his wand but kept a hold of the man while checking out his firm stomach muscles and his delicious looking nipples that were sticking out a bit.

"What was the spell you put on me Harry?" Severus asked a bit more gently this time.

"Last night when I was reading a spell book for those who can speak parseltongue I came across a spell that would be useful especially when you're around Lupin" Harry replied.

"Lupin? What does that wolf have to do about anything?" Severus asked slightly confused.

"Think about it Severus, what is Lupin? And what time of the month are we in" Harry asked

"He is a wolf and we're nearing a full moon"

"And what happens to him when nearing a full moon?" Harry smirked knowing he was getting somewhere.

"His senses increase dramatically" Severus said having the feeling Harry did something to trick the wolf.

"Exactly and how would it go if Lupin could smell me on you?" Harry asked enjoying his taste of victory over the man.

"He would have alerted Bumbledork about it and then my integrity would be question which in return I could have been kicked out of the school and the order which would displease the Dark Lord immensely and I would have been severely punished" Severus replied.

"That is why when I found this spell to remove my scent off you, I did it to protect you from Bumbeldork and to help me" Harry smiled.

"That my dear Harry was very Slytherin of you" Severus said light hearted "But for now I would like your help in the lab so we can brew this potion for you as the base has to sit for twelve hours and it only takes about hour to make"

"Gladly Severus" Harry said picking up his shirt and following Severus down to the lab.

Once in the lab Harry put his shirt on while Severus gave him instructions to set up the cauldron while he got the necessary ingredients to get the potion started.

Harry set up the cauldron lighting the fire and getting it ready while Severus laid out the ingredients.

They both worked side by side slicing, dicing, chopping and mincing and Harry couldn't help but admire the way Severus hands handled the ingredients with such finesse and wishing that he would touch his own body with such care.

"Excellent the only thing we need is sopophorous beans Harry they are in the cupboard over there" Severus said pointing to cupboard next to where he stored the cauldrons.

"Sure" Harry said getting the beans and reading what needed to be done.

Harry picked up his knife and tried to slice it but was finding it difficult to slice through the hard bean.

He changes the bean around a bit to see if he could slice.

"Arrrrggghhhhh" Harry screamed out as he cut his hand sitting back on the seat behind him.

Severus looked to see that Harry had cut his hand, placing a stasis spell on the cauldron he rushed over to Harry taking his Hand and inspecting the injury.

"Not to deep" Severus said and went to his supply cupboard and getting a bottle of heal balm to place on Harry's hand.

"Ouch, that stings Severus" Harry said wincing in pain from the sting.

"Necessary Harry as sopophorous beans are poisonous and can make you very sick" Severus said pulling out his wand and casting a healing spell.

"Better Harry?" Severus said running his fingers along where the cut was on his hand.

"Yes" Harry said quietly enjoying the gentle touch that was Severus.

Harry looked up and instantly made eye contact with the man.

Both Severus and Harry were lost in each other's eyes unaware that they were moving closer and closer to each other until their lips touch in a tentative but passion filled kiss.

Harry thought he had died and went to heaven wanted to deepen the kiss but was disappointed when Severus pulled away.

"I think it will best if you go and clean up Harry" Severus said quietly before turning his attention back to the simmering cauldron.

"Sure" Harry replied slightly hurt that he was been pushed away and slowly made his way out of the lab and back to his bedroom not seeing the look of longing that was in Severus' eyes.

Severus let out his breath that he didn't realize that he was holding once Harry left. He wanted the man but he was afraid that Harry would leave him. He was scared of entering a relationship with the teen considering that he was twenty years his senior and that Harry would want someone closer to his age thus breaking his heart but on the other hand his heart desired the boy in a way that a man shouldn't, he was so confused for he had known for a little while that he was falling for Harry.

Harry for the better part left Severus' lab in a bit of a daze, they have finally kissed and it was the most wonderful thing that Harry had ever had and he wanted more of them but for some reason Severus pushed him away.

He knew that Severus was attracted to him especially after what happen down in the chamber but something is holding him back and Harry had a feeling he knew what it was the matter with Severus and he will do everything in his power to assure Severus that this was something deeper and more meaningful and not a fling.

He made his way upstairs cleaning himself up and changing into a pair of boxers and laid down on his bed thinking of a way to convince Severus that he wanted him just as much as he wanted him.

About forty five minutes later he heard Severus enter his room and a short time later he heard the shower running.

About ten minutes later the water of the shower was turned off and Harry knew that Severus will not come out of his room again tonight so he will give a few minutes.

Harry got up from his bed and made his way over to Severus' door and knocked.

Harry stood outside for a short time and was about to leave when he heard Severus' voice.

"Come in Harry" Severus said.

Harry opened the door and slowly entered the room. Looking around he was amazed the his room was very much set up the same as Severus' without him really knowing and speaking of Severus he saw him sitting on his bed with nothing but a towel wrapped around him.

Harry swallowed a lump in his throat and he could feel his cock starting to go hard at the sight of a nearly naked Severus Snape.

"Severus" Harry said quietly making his way over to the bed and sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry Harry" Severus said his voice betraying a lot of emotion.

"For kissing me?" Harry asked and Severus gave a slight nod of his head.

"And for trying to touch you, it was wrong of me" Severus said still refusing to look at Harry.

"Why is it wrong Severus?" Harry asked gently for he knew Severus wanted him and he wanted Severus too.

"Harry you're sixteen years old and I am twenty years older then you and I should not be wanting you as much as I do, not that you would want me like that" Severus said waiting for Harry to be disgusted that an older man wanted him.

"You're wrong Severus" Harry said and Severus looked at Harry for the first time since he kissed him.

"I am?" Severus asked

"Yes you are" Harry said and reached out with his hand moving a piece of hair out his face and behind his ear. "I want you too Severus more than anything and if we weren't in such a hurry today I would have shown you when you started to put your hand in my pants"

"You want me?" Severus asked quietly starting to lean into Harry.

As their foreheads touched Harry responded "More than anything" he said and moved in and kissed him.

The kiss was everything it was before but more and neither of them were sure who deepened the kiss but they didn't care, they had each other. Severus ran his tongue along Harry's lips asking for entrance and Harry was more than willing to let him in.

They fought for dominance but in the end it was Severus who won.

After a couple of minutes they reluctantly separated, both panting and staring at each other, not saying anything and doing the only thing they wanted to do and kissed each other again.

This time the kiss was more demanding as if they were extremely hungry for each other and this time Severus pushed Harry back on with Severus on top without breaking the kiss at all.

Severus and Harry continued kiss but now each other's hand were starting to roam the other's body.

When Harry's hand reaches the towel that Severus was wearing with a good tug on the towel he was able to remove the towel.

Severus felt Harry take his towel off and once they broke off the kiss he proceeded to kiss Harry's neck, chest paying special attention to his nipples especially the one that was pierced which made Harry moan and squirm under Severus.

Severus continued making his way slowly down Harry's well toned body until he reached his boxer's.

He could tell from the tent that was formed in Harry's boxers that he was well and truly aroused and with one swift movement he ripped the boxers off him and took in Harry's glorious body and continued his exploration of Harry's body avoiding his aching member.

"Ohhhh Severus" Harry moaned

The sound of Harry moaning his name sent more blood rushing to his already hard cock and he then preceded licking Harry's cock before placing his mouth over it and sucking him off.

"Mmmmm...ohhhh...Severus...more..." Harry kept moaning and Severus silently and wandlessly summoning a bottle of lube.

He opened the jar and dipped his fingers without stopping and he started to prepare Harry.

"Arrrggghhh...more...mmmm..." Harry kept moaning as Severus now had three fingers in him while still sucking and licking Harry.

Harry could feel the intensity of his orgasm "Sev...I'm...cuming...SEVERUS" Harry shouted as he shot his load into Severus mouth.

Severus swallowed Harry seed and he looked up to the man who green eyes had such intensity in them. He moved back to kiss Harry who slipped his tongue inside his mouth, moaning, Severus wanted nothing more than to take him and now so he pulled his finger's out of Harry's entrance and reposition himself so he could enter Harry.

"Severus..."Harry panted "I want you"

"Are you sure Harry?" Severus said

"More than anything" Harry replied lifting his right arm up putting it behind Severus' head and pulling him in for another passionate kiss.

Severus broke the kiss and he started to enter Harry.

"Relax Harry" he said gently noticing the wincing of Harry's eyes as he slowly pushed himself all the way in.

"That's it relax my love I won't move until you are ready" Severus said gently.

It didn't take long for Harry to adjust and he opened his eyes to look directly into that of Severus' deep onyx eyes.

Putting his hands around the man next he pulled him in close to him whispering "Move" to him as he pulled him for a kiss.

Severus started off slowly but as Harry got more and more use to it he started moving harder and faster, changing the angle and hitting his prostate each thrush and it wasn't long until he could feel himself about to cum he grabbed Harry's now fully erected cock bringing him as well as himself screaming each other's name as they both climaxed together.

Severus collapsed on top of Harry before rolling himself off him casting a cleaning spell he pulled the young man into him giving him a slow kiss.

"That was brilliant Severus" Harry smiled at him.

"Goodnight Harry, my love" Severus replied

"Night Sev" Harry said as he closed his eyes and moved in closer to Severus.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry woke up early the next morning with his head rested on Severus' shoulders, his arm across his chest as well as his leg. He looked up at the man and smiled remembering everything that happened last night.

He moved his leg and he could feel that the man was aroused and Harry decided he is going to pay him back from last night.

He started placing butterfly kisses over his chest making his way down to his destination. He kissed his inner thighs deliberately not touching his cock that was until he heard a slight moan coming from the man before he licked his cock before taking it wholly in his mouth.

As Harry sucked he could hear Severus moan and giving him a quick glance he knew by the man facial expression that he was awake but lost in sheer pleasure that Harry was giving him and with a smile on his face he went back to sucking and licking. With his other hand he started to fumble with his balls until he heard the man scream out his name while shooting his load down Harry's throat.

Licking his lips Harry made his way back up to Severus' face and before either one of them could say anything Harry gave him a kiss that soon went from a good morning kiss to a very passionate one and when they separated they were both panting.

"Good morning Severus" Harry said while settling himself down laying on his side with his head on Severus' shoulder and his left arm over his chest with his fingers lightly running up and down the side of him.

"Indeed it is Harry" Severus said feeling very euphoric and pulling Harry closer to him.

Both Harry and Severus lay in bed holding each other with Harry caressing his chest and Severus tracing his tattoo on his arm.

"Harry"

"Mmm" Harry said slightly dreamy.

"With your tattoos, why a snake and a dragon? I thought you been the Gryffindor golden boy I thought you would have gotten a lion" Severus asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I hated been referred to the as the Gryffindor golden boy" Harry said with resignation "but I'm not anymore, now am I?"

"No you're not"

"The dragon tattoo represents the dragon I killed in my fourth year and the snake was for the fact that they are my favourite animal. Also the fact I am a parselmouth and not many people know this in fact you are the only person who knows this beside me is that my animagus is a snake"

"I never knew you were an animagus Harry?"

"Nobody does and I will like to keep it that way" Harry said looking up at Severus.

Neither of them said anything as they looked into each other's eyes and as Harry slowly moved his hand down to grab Severus member Severus also reached down and grabbed Harry's backside before embracing him in another passionate kiss and much more.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

After a couple of hours both men were now down in the lab finishing off the potion to correct Harry's eyesight, it had only to simmer for an hour before adding the final ingredient of the basilisk scale before cooling.

Harry watched with anticipation that he would no longer need his glasses and smirked at the thought when people see him without them but then again no one will see him until he was ready to make his move and when he did he knew that the headmaster will realize very quickly that he was fighting alongside Voldemort instead of against him, that was when Severus suggested that they have a fake pair so when Dumbledore realizes what is going on he would try and disarm Harry by removing his glasses and that when Harry was planning on letting him know that he no longer needed them thanks to Severus.

Harry let a small sigh out of the thought of Severus, after they finished making love again this morning Harry asked him if they could give a relationship ago for he really wanted to be with the older wizard and was surprised when Severus kissed him and said yes for he didn't think that he could ever let Harry go.

"What is on your mind Harry that has you looking like you just lost your broom?" Severus asked snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

"You" Harry replied thinking how much he is going to miss him when he went back to Hogwarts.

"Me?"

"Yes Severus you"

"What about me Harry?"

Harry got off his seat and made his way over to the older wizard wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing him.

"I was just thinking that I wish you didn't have to go back to Hogwarts and that you could stay here with me" Harry said.

"I wish I could stay Harry but I'm needed at Hogwarts if we are going to go ahead with the dark lords plans"

"I know Severus; I just want to see you more than once in a while or whenever the dark lord calls us."

"I know Harry and so do I and I will figure out a way we can see each other more often, I promise" Severus leaning in to capture his young lover in a passion fill kiss.

After they broke apart he gave Harry a kiss on the top of the head and went back to add the final ingredient.

Severus added the last ingredient of the basilisk scale to the potion and stirred four times clockwise, one anti clockwise, 11 clockwise, ½ anti clockwise, two clockwise and thirty seven turns counter clockwise and sitting in front of him was a potion with a thick consistency, puce in colour and smelling of burnt hair and smoke.

"It's finished Harry" Severus said looking up at his lover before going to the cupboard and grabbing the empty phials, returning to the bench and filling them up before giving one to Harry.

"Thank you Severus" Harry said kissing him "Bottoms up" he said before swallowing the potion.

Then all of a sudden Harry felt a massive pain behind his eyes that he screamed out in agony before collapsing on the ground squeezing his eyes shut with his hands covering them.

"HARRY" Severus yelled rushing to his side with a pain relieving potion to give to him.

"Here Harry take this" he said uncorking the bottle trying to get Harry to drink it.

"No I'm fine" Harry said panting the pain disappearing as fast as it came.

Severus stood up offering his hand to Harry who in return took it as Severus helped him to his feet.

Harry was looking around the room trying to focus on things but couldn't and he took off his glasses, blinked a few times as everything came into focus.

"Harry" Severus said looking into Harry's emerald green eyes.

"It worked Severus" Harry said giving Severus a kiss and it wasn't long until passion started to take over as Harry started to remove his lover clothing but was interrupted by the dark mark burning as the dark lord summoned them both.

"Dam" Harry said straightening himself up.

"We better go Harry" Severus said straightening himself up also but then leant forward and whispered into his ear "And as soon as it is over we will finish this" he said placing his hand on Harry's arse.

Harry shivered at the seductive voice of his lover and they both headed outside with Severus wrapping his arms around Harry's waist they apparated to riddle manor and headed inside but was stopped by Nagini who gave them a set of instructions that was sent down by the dark lord.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Severus arrived in the throne room bowing his head to his master.

"Are Severus my faithful I trust everything is in order?" Voldemort said hoping they got the message from Nagini.

"Yes my lord everything is as you requested" Severus replied cryptically but the Dark lord understood what he meant and gave him a nod and indicated for him to take a seat.

"Now that we are all here we have a few things to discuss" Voldemort started "Phius I gave you a particular task did you complete"

"Yes my lord I did, the trace has been lifted but I am not sure why you needed the underage trace removed off Ha..."

"Enough that is none of your concern Pius, Crucio" Voldemort sneered as he place Pius under the cruciatus curse for questioning his decision and he also didn't want all his death eater's to know about Harry Potter.

For the next hour the dark lord discussed his plans for taking down the ministry, had an updated report from Draco Malfoy about his progress and his mission but was not satisfied in his answer and placed the Malfoy heir under Crucio and told him to double his efforts for his plans to take Hogwarts and bring Dumbledore down was to be done before the school year was over depending on a certain aspect of his plan.

He also received updates of magical creatures how some have joined their cause while most have sided with Dumbledore all of which have faith in Harry Potter to defeat him but unbeknown to them that Harry Potter was on his side.

All the death eaters were slightly confused about their master for generally he had a tend to mention Harry Potter and how no one was to kill him other than him but this meeting the dark lord has not mentioned his nemesis' at all.

"My Lord?" Narcissa Malfoy said with an air of confidence about her since she was now the head of the Malfoy family since her husband is rotting in Azkaban prison.

"Yes Narcissa" He hissed back slightly annoyed at her.

"My Lord what do we do if we come across Harry Potter?" she asked.

"Harry Potter is not to be harmed under any circumstances and is to be brought here to me immediately if anyone finds him" Voldemort said knowing his death eaters will do what he says and bring him there in hopes they get rewarded.

"I must say I am pleased with the way things are going and if everything goes to plan, which I have no doubt it would Wizarding Britain as we know it will be no longer but under my rule" Voldemort said triumphantly.

"However" he continued "We all have our task to complete and we don't do that sitting here" The dark lord said dismissing his followers.

They all knew that their Dark Lord had just dismissed and started to get up and head.

"Bellatrix, Fenrir, Severus, Rodolphus and Pius I need you all to stay behind" Voldemort said and the four mentioned death eater sat back down and waited while everyone else left.

"Pius" Voldemort said

"Y-yes my lord" Pius said still feeling the effect of the cruciatus curse that he was placed under.

"Although my plans is for you to be the minister of magic but yet you have to learn when to open your mouth and when to keep it shut"

"My lord?" Pius said confusedly

"You questioning my task I set for you in front of other's was rather undiplomatic so therefore I need you swear an oath of your magic that you will never reveal what you did other than those that are in this room" Voldemort threatened

"Yes my lord" Pius said resignedly knowing that if he disagreed he would be tortured or worse not be allowed to be the minister of magic.

"I Pius swear on my magic that I will never reveal to anyone other than those present in this room what my mission that I performed for our Lord" Pius said who was surrounded by a dark blue glow that only lasted a few seconds before it disappeared.

"Excellent now I know you will not inform anyone of your doing, you can go" Voldemort said and Pius quickly left knowing if he was slow he would be subject to his master wrath.

"My lord may I inquire what mission Pius was given?" Fenrir asked

"That you may however what you are about to learn and see must remain solely between us and not mentioned outside of this room until the time is right, Do we all agree to this?" Voldemort looked around the room and saw that everyone nodded their head in agreement but he still was satisfied and requested that they all took an oath just Pius except for Severus who already knows and has kept the secret thus the dark lord did not ask him to take the oath like the other's did and just like Pius they had a dark blue glow surround them for a few seconds

"Now that is completed I have an extremely important task for you four to do and once it is completed our plans for taking over the ministry of magic as well as Hogwarts will happen sooner than expected"

"My Lord" Rodolphus said "If we were going to take over the ministry and Hogwarts as you put we need to take out Dumbledore, a few key members of the order of Phoenix as well as Harry Potter"

"That maybe so but we have recently gained a powerful ally who wants nothing more than to bring down Dumbledore as well as provide us with some much needed Intel of member's of the order and Hogwarts. You see this person hates Dumbledore and the order as much as we do and this person also craves power, respect and revenge but without our help to harness his power fully they will become like a wildfire the just causes destruction without a set person.

I, myself will be taking part in this person training, Severus here as already started their training in potions as well as the dark arts (Severus gave a small nod of acknowledgement), Rodolphus you can also teach this person more dark arts as well as certain charmed spells, Bellatrix your knowledge of knives and other spells will enhance his ability and Fenrir your knowledge of magical creatures and combat fighting will valuable.

I want their training to start as soon as possible for the time has now come to make our present fully felt and for all the mudblood and muggles to learn their rightful place and now that we have who we have their will be no stopping us" Voldemort said gleefully.

"And who are we suppose to train?" Bellatrix said scornfully.

"Harry Potter" Voldemort said with pride and notice that they all had shocked expressions except for Severus.

"HARRY POTTER" Bellatrix screeched "How do we know we could trust the boy? I mean Dumbledore has been teaching him how to defeat you and how do we know he won't turn against us? And how do we know he will even fight for us and not try and stop us if we hurt one of his precious little friends? Or even try to kill us?" she stated in an upheaval.

"Severus" Voldemort indicated for Severus to explain some answers to Bellatrix.

Severus went about explaining how he discovered Harry in Knockturn Alley, how they both took veritaserum to reveal their true alliances and how Harry said he wanted to join Voldemort plight. He went on to explain what happened when he brought Harry to meet Voldemort, the diversion that they did to get Dumbledore or Bumbledork out of the castle while Harry and him went in to gain access to the chamber of secrets.

He also explains the potion book that Harry had that was written in parseltongue and how he was translating it. He told them of the success they had with the eye correcting potion that they brewed. The only thing Severus did not tell them was of the relationship that the two were forming.

"Well that all and good but he has yet to prove himself on a raid" Bellatrix said rather smugly.

"Harry Potter is more than willing to prove himself Bellatrix and just to curb your satisfaction I will let you chose how he does that" Voldemort replied.

Bellatrix snorted at that statement.

"You have doubts Bellatrix" Voldemort sneered.

"I think he will kill us at the first chance he has" she replied rather venomously.

"If Harry was going to kill us he would have done it already"

Once again Bellatrix snorted at her master statement and Voldemort was getting rather annoyed with her and turn to Severus who he gave the ok to.

"Severus raised his wand and Bellatrix followed with her eyes seeing who he was going to curse but was surprise when he said "_finite incantatem"_ to reveal the one and only Harry Potter sitting in what she thought was an empty chair behind her master listening and watching how the death eater's work.

Harry at this stage already had is wand out pointing at Bellatrix.

"_Crucio" _Harry said getting up before Bellatrix could do anything she was on the ground screaming from the curse that Harry had put her under.

"Enough Harry" Voldemort said after a minute.

"As you wish my lord" Harry responded as he stopped and walked away.

"As I said before Bellatrix if Harry wanted to kill us he would have done it by now" Voldemort said gleefully while Bellatrix stared dagger's at Harry who was now standing between Severus and the Dark Lord.

"You doubt me Bellatrix? I can see it in your eyes undoubtedly I even fooled you with my role playing over the years having made everyone believe I was fighting for the light" Harry said glaring at Bellatrix before continuing "However over the years I have collected valuable information and the time has come to reveal to the world my true colours and believe me Bellatrix I am not as pure and innocent as people would like to believe of me for they know nothing of me and what they do think they know of me is what I wanted them to believe of me."

"You are not one of us Potter" Bellatrix spat back at him.

"I see I will have to prove my loyalty to you, fine, if that is the case then I am more than willing to do as our lord suggested, I will let you choose the task I have to do and I will do it with one exception, I refuse to rape anyone for that is something a muggle will do and I am above that" Harry said with a firm voice.

"Fine but you have to do what I choose" Bellatrix said stubbornly towards him standing back up and crossing here arms over her chest.

"No problem" Harry replied firmly and then looking at the rest of them he said "And what about the rest of you?"

"I think I agree with Bellatrix on this Potter and I will also like for you to do a task for me as well" Rodolphus said

"And what of you Fenrir" Harry said still with his arms across his chest.

"Like the other's I need you to prove your loyalty by doing a task as well" Fenrir agreed with the others

"Then I will do whatever you have asked except what I have already stated and believe me when I say this I will not hesitate to do what I have to for like our lord I want to see the end of Bumbledork and the minister of magic" Harry said with an air of confidence.

"And what of you Severus?" Bellatrix turned to him sneering "What are you going to do about Potter" she spat out.

"Harry has already proved himself to me and I do not question his loyalty" Severus replied "However I do believe that he will do the same for you Bellatrix"

"Whatever" she snorted.

"If I complete these tasks to your satisfaction are you then going to train me?" Harry asked

"Yes Potter I will train you" Fenrir replied as Rodolphus nodded his head in agreement.

"Bellatrix" The Dark Lord said.

"Only if he completes his task and proves himself worthy than and I mean only than I will do it" Bellatrix replied.

"I accept that" Harry replied.

"Then I shall agree to and once these tasks are over Harry I will also start your training" Voldemort said.

"Thank you my Lord" Harry said.

"We shall meet one week from today until then you are all dismissed" Voldemort said.

"Until then Potter" Bellatrix spat out and headed out with Fenrir and Rodolphus said following quickly behind her.

"Let's go Harry" Severus said and Harry nodded and headed out and apparated back to spinner's end.

"You know Harry, Bellatrix is going to pick something that she thinks that is really personal to you and the same with the other's" Severus said once they got back to Spinner's end but not letting go of Harry.

"I know Severus and I will do it" Harry said looking at him.

"I have no doubts that you will and prove to them who you are" Severus said leaning in to capture his lips which Harry responded eagerly to.

"Can we go to your room" Harry asked seductively when the kiss broke.

Severus nodded and led Harry upstairs where they started to kiss and remove each other's clothing and spending the next few hours touching, kissing and making love to the other until they were both exhausted and fell asleep.

_Nulla Vulnera Doloris (Latin) – _Inflict wounds but no pain.

_Odorem Demere (Latin) – _Remove my scent.

**A/N:** Sorry it has taken so long to update this but I had three deaths in my family over five weeks and didn't really feel like writing but I am now hoping to update more often.

In the next chapter Harry is going to perform his tasks and one of them is going personal for Harry and I would like to know who should Harry kill first, I was thinking of Ginny Weasley as I really hate her but I would like to hear your opinion on it, please review or pm me who you think or you can vote in my poll. Cheers


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to JK Rowling

**Warning:** This story contains abuse.

**Summary: **Harry is angry he is sick and tired of the way his family beats him and decides to take control of his own destiny. Evil/Dark Harry. Snape is tired of his spying role and when he finds Harry in Knockturn alley, together along with the Dark Lord embark on their conquest to take over the wizarding world. AU. Warning it contains Slash male/male if you don't like it don't read it.

**Pairing:** HP/SS

**Beta: **bluetoads

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry woke early this morning as it was the day that his lover had to go back to Hogwarts and play the faithful spy to Bumbledork.

It had been a week since their meeting with the Dark Lord and Harry knew that no matter what the tasks that Fenrir, Bellatrix and Rodolphus had planned for him, he would succeed no matter what for he was no longer the Golden Boy, savoir of the light or the naive little boy from the cupboard. He was now Harry Potter a force to be reckoned with, a man of the dark, cruel and vindictive and with the man that he loved more than anything in the world he will make the world bend to their will.

With that in mind he looked over to the sleeping form of his lover and smiled, a smile of pure happiness for he knew that Severus felt the same way about him as he did for Severus. He also knew as well that their views on things were much the same and they both had set out plans that were in motion and with time and patience they will succeed in accomplishing them.

Harry turned onto his side facing Severus and started to slowly run his hand over his naked form and placing soft kisses along his jaw line, shoulders and chest.

Unbeknownst to Harry, that while he was busy touching and kissing his sleeping lover that his lover woke up to his young lover touching him and kissing him. Thinking to himself that he did not want to go back to Hogwarts and not be able to see his Harry everyday but for the time being he had to for it was essential to their plans but he was going to make sure that he got to at least meet with Harry a couple times a week.

He was glad that he and Harry have had all of last week together where he was able to teach Harry many different spells and brew a few potions. Severus had discovered that when Harry first went to Hogwarts that the sorting hat had wanted to put him into Slytherin but Harry had argued with the hat and ended up in Gryffindor. Severus had recently discovered that Harry was indeed no Gryffindor but a true Slytherin and extremely intelligent and very fast at picking up on spells and he had to admit that for the past five years Harry had done extremely well to hide who he truly is.

Severus couldn't help but smile as his young lover made his was down to his very hard cock and thought to himself how Harry said he wanted the world to truly see who he was. He told him of his plans and Severus couldn't help but be impress that his lover had thought long and had about what he wanted to do and had no qualms about having to kill people that stood in his way and the one thing that he was glad of was that Harry was his and only his in every possible way.

As Harry continued to suck on his cock he could feel his orgasm start to build and decided he didn't want it to happen yet so he grabbed Harry and pulled him up towards him. Missing the loss of Harry's mouth on his cock and before Harry could say a word he quickly kissed Harry hard bringing him as close as possible to his own body then without warning he flipped them over so he was now on top of him without breaking the kiss.

His hands started to roam over Harry's body and he started placing kisses along his jaw line and neck sucking and biting as he moved down Harry's body. His own arousal grew as Harry was moaning and squirming underneath him until he reached Harry erect and very hard cock.

He licked the base of his cock all the way up to his head before he sucked Harry off completely.

After Harry came in his mouth he started to prepare Harry while having one finger in him, then two then quickly followed by three all the time while kissing Harry.

Severus summoned the jar of lube putting some on his fingers and preparing Harry, then over his cock preparing Harry before entering him. He continued pumping into Harry repeatedly, hard and fast hitting Harry's prostate every time and as he felt his need to explode he grabbed Harry's already re – hardened cock and started pumping it hard and as they both reached their climax together Severus exploded into Harry screaming out his name and Harry exploded over Severus' hand and his stomach screaming out his name.

As they both came down from their high Severus pulled out of Harry and pulled the young man close to him and kissing him senseless not caring that he hadn't cast a cleaning spell over them.

After a couple of hours and two more times of making love to each other, one with Harry on top and in Severus and the other where Severus was on top and in Harry they both got up and had a shower together where they gave each other a blow job they headed down stairs.

Neither of them knew what to say for they both had been dreading today.

"I guess it's time for me to go" Severus said looking into Harry's eyes that were shimmering a little from Harry holding back his tears.

"I know Severus, I just don't want to be away from you for long now that I have you in every way possible" Harry said quietly.

"I know my love I don't want to leave either but if we are to succeed in what we have planned I have to go" Severus said cupping the side of Harry's face.

"I'll miss you" Harry said stepping in closer to the man and wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on his shoulders.

"I'll miss you too" Severus said as he wrapped his arms around Harry and rested his head on top of Harry's.

After a few minutes they broke apart and looked into each other's eyes conveying what they were feeling through their eyes before leaning in and for a slow long kiss able to taste each other in their mouth as they both decided that after their blow job they wanted to keep the taste of the other in their mouth for as long as possible uncertain when they will be able to be with each other next.

"I love you Severus" Harry said quietly as they pulled away from the kiss

"And I love you too my Harry, my love" Severus replied and before long they were both kissing each other in a passion filled kiss that didn't last long enough Harry thought after they separated.

With another kiss and a quick goodbye and Harry casting _Odorem Demere _Severus left Spinner's End and apparated to Hogwarts and quickly made his way to the dungeons for he needed to relieve himself of his hard on and quickly before he reported to the old coot.

After Severus apparated away Harry raced out to the back yard and stripped and relieving himself of his massive hard on he laid down on the grass completely naked, smoke in one hand while still caressing himself with the other with his thoughts completely on his lover, Severus.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

The Hogwarts express was at full speed heading to Hogsmead with all the students who attend Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry on board, all but one, Harry Potter.

Ron and Hermione both had their prefects duties to attend to before making their way back to the compartment that Neville, Luna, Ginny and her current boyfriend Dean Thomas but to anyone who knew her, she had her heart set on Harry.

It was true that Harry was rich which meant that she could escape the poverty her family lived in, she would be famous and be able to attend many social outings, she wouldn't have to work for a living and she could do whatever she wanted and not worry about thing as long as she had Harry by her side then things would be good for her.

It was true that she was currently dating Dean Thomas but she was only using him for the sex which of course was the best part, the worst part had to be to date him as she was using him to get to Harry.

Ginny was so lost in her thoughts on how she was going to get Harry that she didn't see Ron or Hermione come in until Dean spoke.

"So who is our DADA teacher this year?" Dean asked.

"Snape is" Ron said annoyed as he slumped down on the chair.

"If Snape is teaching DADA, then who will be teaching potions?" Neville asked rather nervously considering he now still had Snape as a teacher.

"Apparently Professor Dumbledore thought it would be wise to bring back Professor Slughorn who was Snape's predecessor" Hermione stated a matter of fact.

"And what about Harry?" Ginny asked hoping that he is at Hogwarts so she could make a move on him.

Ron and Hermione just looked at each other as their mood changed from being solemn to concern.

Hermione let out a sigh and looked to Ron who squeezed her hand and a small nod of reassurance before she spoke "No one has heard or seen a thing of Harry since the last sighting a couple of weeks ago and it is not looking good and if Harry doesn't show up at Hogwarts they are not sure what's going to happen."

"Do you think You - Know - Who has him?" Neville asked.

"It's starting to look that way" Hermione replied.

"You think if You - Know - Who had him he would have said something or killed Harry and dumped him somewhere where we would find him" Luna said in a dreamy voice.

"Maybe either that or he is torturing him" Ron added

"I don't think he has him otherwise we would have known"

"How can you be so sure 'Mione"

"Because Ron, don't forget that we have a spy in his camp and Snape has said that the Dark Lord does not have him" Hermione stated as fact.

"Yeah but how do we know we could trust Snape? It's not like he nice to us or anything and we know just how much Snape hates Harry" Ron argued.

"We can trust Snape he has saved Harry's life a few times over the past few years and he also has to act like he hates Harry to keep up his persona as a spy for us and besides Professor Dumbledore trusts him and if he does so can we" Hermione counted.

"Yeah but 'mione...What the?" Ron started but change when the train came to a sudden stop.

"Why are we stopping?" Neville asked looking out the window.

"Not sure" Hermione said getting up and looking out the compartment when she heard a bang and saw people trying to get away.

"Holy shit what's going on Hermione?" Ron asked a bit panicked.

"I don't know but I think we better have our wands ready, we might be under attack" Hermione said as she quickly shut the door and pulled her wand out and everyone else did the same.

"Do you think it could be the Death Eater's seeing if Harry is on the train?" Dean added while ducking down and pulling Ginny behind him.

"I don't know...arrrrrggggggggghhhhhhh" Hermione screamed as a blast was just outside their door.

"Check in there as well" they heard someone say from the other side of the door and before any of them could react the door was blasted opened and knocking both Neville and Luna out.

"NEVILLE" Hermione shouted.

"Well, well, well what do we have here a mudblood and a blood traitor" Bellatrix taunted.

Hermione and Ron started firing off spells at the Death Eater's but were not much to three fully trained adults who were well versed in the dark arts.

"Grab the girl blood traitor" Bellatrix ordered.

At hearing this Ron started attacking Bellatrix aggressively in hopes to defend his sister but was not much and Fenrir sent a spell at Ron that sent him hard against the side of the train with a sickening thud coming from him.

"RON" Hermione and Ginny both screamed and Hermione had wanted go over to him but was hit with the cruciatus curse and screamed.

While Bellatrix had Hermione under the curse Rodolphus was making easy work of Dean and had enough and fired the killing curse at him hitting him square in the chest while Fenrir in the meantime had disarmed Ginny and had her already bound after a short but quick duel.

After seeing they had collected who they had come for, Bellatrix lifted the curse off Hermione and grabbed her knife and knelt on top of her hearing the crack of bones breaking. Smiling gleefully as the girl twitched with the after effects of the cures she curved the word 'Mudblood' Along her arm before adding a few cuts along her face all the while she was screaming out in pain.

Rodolphus picked up Ginny throwing her over his shoulder not really caring that she hit her head as he turned around to leave along with Bellatrix, Fenrir and the couple of other Death Eater's they brought along with them.

As they exited the train the sound of popping was heard as they could see people most likely Auror's and members of the Order that Dumbledore had formed.

"You" Fenrir heard someone say and looked to see just the man he wanted and with a feral grin on his face both men battled fiercely sending every curse they could think of until Fenrir embraced his werewolf side and launched a full on attack on the other and using his physical strength he overpowered the other knocking him out cold before grabbing his arm and apparated away.

"NOOOOO" someone screamed.

"Bellatrix" someone said.

"Albus love to stay and chat but as you can see I am rather busy" Bellatrix gloated while pointing at the limp form of Ginny Weasley over her husband shoulder's.

"GINNY" Molly screamed trying to get to her daughter but was stunned by a death eater.

Bellatrix laughed madly before her and the rest of the death eater's apparated away before anyone could attack them.

Once they reached Riddle manor and throwing both of their victims in the cellar they went and reported to the Dark Lord that they had completed their task, the Dark Lord informed them of a job well done and told them to make the necessary preparations for what they wanted Harry to do as they could test his loyalty tomorrow night in front of those who were on the need to know list.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Albus, Kingsley, Minerva, Filius, other factuality members, some order member's and Auror's could not believe what just happened, it seemed to them all to be surreal and impossible that the Death Eater's would ever attack the train carrying their students let alone kidnap a student as well as a member of the order. Albus could not help but think that what happened here was more then what it seemed for he knew that Voldemort was up to something especially since he attacked the train, but what, he was not sure of and what was more confusing is why they took Ginny Weasley with them.

Albus had a feeling that somehow all this had to do with Harry Potter but what he could not work out for he thought that if Voldemort wanted to get Harry he would have taken either Ron Weasley or Hermione Granger for they are both Harry's best friends, unless, Harry had some interest in the younger Weasley or something and that was something Albus had to look into.

Then Fenrir had somehow manage to overpower Remus Lupin who was considered one of the best duelist out there but it was only just a day after the full moon cycle where Remus would have been at his weakness. Greyback would have known about that and once again he knew that Harry had something to do with this, perhaps it was some plan of Voldemort to lure Harry out and capture him by using those who are close to him like Remus, as he is the last connection to Harry's parents.

In the mean time more Auror's arrived assessing the situation. They where removing the students from the train and apparating them to Hogwarts. The more seriously injured were port keyed into the hospital wing while the dead were taken to St. Mungo's to be formally identified by their loved ones so arrangements can made for funerals.

So for the next couple of hours students who were well enough were interviewed by the Auror's about what had happened, parents were notified of their respective children and were able to come to Hogwarts to visit them.

Arthur Weasley and his family were all huddled around Ron's bed in the hospital wing. He had suffered from a severe head injury as well as broken bones and internal bleeding, but thanks to Poppy and her group of healer's they were able to cure most injuries but there was uncertainty on how severe his head injury was and they had to wait until he has woken up. Also he would most likely not have full use of his left arm again.

Molly was a wreck for they had taken her only daughter away and severely injured her youngest son and no matter how hard Arthur tried, Molly could not be consoled as they were both wondering why they took Ginny and why no one was trying to get her back.

Albus was in control mode, trying to make out why all of this had happened and many agreed that this was Voldemort's attempt at getting Harry Potter to come out of hiding, for no one knows where he is and perhaps that this was his attempt to get rid of the Savoir of the wizarding world.

Meanwhile Severus Snape, Potion master of Hogwarts, had chosen to stay behind when the news of the Hogwarts express being under attack by Death Eaters. He couldn't help but smirk, for he knew this attack had to do with Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Fenrir test of loyalty for his lover.

Thinking of Harry brought a wave of sadness and a ache in his chest, he missed his lover and they had only been apart for a few hours, but he loved Harry and wanted nothing more then to see him, hold him but for a short time he had to be here at Hogwarts until the time comes where he can show his true allegiance and with Harry by his side as well as the Dark Lord they will be unbeatable.

But in the meantime he had to keep up his façade of been loyal to the light and when Albus told him that the Hogwarts express was under attack he said that he will stay behind and start brewing the necessary potions that Poppy will need.

After night had fallen and everyone had settled down Severus sat with a glass of fire whisky in his hand and a potion journal in the other. He had to admit he was rather relaxed although it would a lot better if Harry was here with him but he would just have to wait before he could see him again.

"Severus" Albus called out over the floo.

"Yes Headmaster" Severus said in a tired voice but was really annoyed with the old coot for disturbing his peace.

"You're still up, good, I'm coming through" Albus said and his head disappeared. Severus was rather annoyed that the old man just decided to come over without being invited but before he could ponder on it too long the floo came to life and the old bugger came through wearing bright yellow robes with red phoenixes on them.

"Ah Severus, ah good idea my boy I don't mind if I do" Albus said seeing that Severus had a bottle of fire whisky on the table and using a spare bit of parchment he conjured another glass and poured himself a good dose of it.

"What can I do for you Headmaster" Severus said unable to hide his irritability from his voice.

"Straight to the point as always my boy" Albus said looking over his half moon glasses.

"I am not your boy" Severus snapped at him

"Now, now Severus I just want a quick chat"

"Nothing is never quick with you old man"

"Now Severus I can see you are extremely irritable"

"You have a knack for stating the obvious so can you get on with it all before I hex you into the next century if you're not careful"

"OK Severus, I just needed to know did you know anything about today's attack on the Hogwarts express?"

"I had no idea Headmaster, perhaps the Dark Lord thought that it would be best if I didn't know in case I told someone"

"Mmmm, yes I can see your point there Severus, but I can't help but think that this was a ploy to get Harry Potter to come out from hiding since Voldemort would know that if any of Harry's loved ones are in danger that Harry would come directly to their aid, thus he would be able to trap him"

"That could be a reason or perhaps the Dark Lord thought that Potter would be on the train making his way here because I wouldn't put it past the insolent brat to that instead of directly asking for help like he should, typical Gryffindor" Severus said cringing on the inside for insulting his lover but Harry did say as part of his pretence he still had to pretend that he hated him but Harry said no matter what he would still love him no matter what he said to the old coot.

"Now Severus how many times do I have to say this? Harry is not his father, he is much more like Lily if you can just get past the fact that he looks like James"

"He is the spawn of bloody Potter and he is like him in every way possible"

"Severus you need to get over your hatred of James and move on"

"I have moved on and no matter what you say I will NEVER stop hating bloody Potter and his spawn is just like him"

Albus looked at his young potion master knowing that it was his hatred the drove him to Voldemort in the first place and he feared that if he didn't let go of it, it will eat at him and make him more bitter then he already was perhaps, if Severus could have someone to love then he might be able to let go of his hatred but that is a discussion for another time.

"Fine, fine my boy this is not the time or the place to have this discussion but I do need you to find out what Voldemort is planning, also to see if you can locate Ginny Weasley and Remus Lupin. Make sure they are alright and if possible help them to escape and bring them back here" Albus asked solemnly for he missed Remus as he was a valuable member of the order and he would hate to see anything done to Ginny Weasley as she was only a young child in the prime of her life and did not deserve whatever Voldemort had planned for her.

"I can't just go marching in there and check to see if they're alright and hold their hand while telling them I would be getting them out" Severus huffed at Albus knowing full well why those two people had been taken and he had no intention of taking them away alive.

"I know Severus but I think that Voldemort will call his followers soon and when he does I need you to get as much information as you can"

"I'll see what I can do" Severus said knowing full well that whatever their fate was he will not interfere at all for he knew that they were part of a test of Harry's loyalty and he would not do anything to stop his lover's rise to power.

"That's all I ask my boy" Albus said as he got up from his chair and made his way to the floo.

"Goodnight my boy" Albus said before flooing out.

"Goodnight you old fool, your time is coming" Severus said after the headmaster left.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry awoke the next morning feeling a bit worse for wear as he missed having Severus in bed with him. It is hard to believe but he missed his lover terribly and it had only been a day but he knew that Severus had to be at Hogwarts if they were going to succeed in taking over the school but for now he had a lot of training to complete as well as to prove his loyalty to the dark side.

Once Harry showered he went down made his coffee and went out for a smoke.

While drinking his coffee and tracing over his tattoos he looked towards his right arm, which was currently bare and thinking of his lover he wanted an animal to represent him and he could only think of one that would. The next time he spoke to him he was going to get his opinion but for now he was going to continue to read and translate the book for Severus, for like him he couldn't wait to test some of the potions out on unsuspecting victims.

Once he finished his smoke he headed back inside grabbing a quill and parchment he spent the rest of the day translating the potion book as well as learning more spells especially in parseltongue.

By early evening Harry decided to have a break and went out for another smoke. Just as he finished his cigarette his dark mark begun to burn and Harry had a feeling this was one of his tests, especially after reading about how the Hogwarts express was attacked yesterday with eleven students killed, two Auror's also killed with up to a hundred students injured but the thing that intrigue him the most was that one student and one order member was taken and Harry wondered if they were his test.

Grabbing his cloak and wand Harry quickly apparated to Riddle Manor and was thankful that Severus had taught him how to apparate.

He quickly made his way to the throne room where he was met by Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Fenrir and was a little disappointed that Severus was not there.

Then it hit Harry that if the Dark Lord called Severus as well, he will have to have made his way out of the castle, and pass the wards before he could apparate and not longer after Harry thought that Severus did in fact arrived and Harry wanted to run over and kiss his lover senseless but he knew now was not the time and definitely not the place.

"Now that we are all here" Voldemort started and looked towards Harry and said "It is time"

Harry nodded not sure what he was suppose to do, that is until Bellatrix stepped forward and began to speak "Now Potter you really think you will make a death eater, huh, I think not for I don't believe you have the guts to do what is expected of a death eater.

However the Dark Lord thinks that you will be an excellent addition to our cause, I disagree but the Dark Lord has allowed the chance to prove yourself by allowing us to set a few tasks.

Now part of being a Death Eater is to be able to follow orders from our Dark Lord and failure to do so can result in let's say...a rather painful punishment or worse.

But also for enjoyment we occasionally like to torture filthy muggles, blood traitor's, mudbloods and of course anyone supporting Dumbledore."

"Trust me Bellatrix when I say I couldn't care less about muggles, they are nothing but the scum of the earth that need to be put into their place and anyone who thinks differently can join them as for Bumbledork and his stupid twinkling eyes I would very much love to put the light out in his eyes as well as anyone who thinks he is the best thing since Merlin" Harry replied in a stern voice that spoke volumes.

"We'll see if your words are worth their weight or is it all just talk from the great Harry Potter" Bellatrix replied with a bit of glee "BRING HER OUT" she then screamed.

Harry looked over towards where Fenrir was dragging someone up who was trying to resist and from what Harry could make out had long flaming red hair and a petite body. The only person he could think that was like that was Ginny Weasley and he decided to step into the shadow and wait for Bellatrix for he wanted to see the shock on her face.

He couldn't help but smirk at the prospect of getting rid of the annoying girl, for he knew that Ginny had a crush on him for years and Harry believed she was after the glory and fame that came with him being the Boy – Who - Lived, but the reality of the situation was that she had no hope of ever getting with him as she was not his type and plus the wrong sex.

"Let me go" she screamed and struggled against Fenrir grip.

"As you wish" he spat as he shoved her hard forward smiling gleefully as she fell hard on to the ground and cried out in pain.

"Ready" Bellatrix sneered at him.

Harry nodded.

Ginny looked around her knowing that she was in deep trouble, especially with He - Who - Must – Not - Be - Named present plus some of his most ruthless Death Eater's, but she had a little bit of hope when she saw that her DADA professor was there but when Bellatrix asked someone if they were ready she was not sure who until they step into the light and she was shocked to see none other than Harry Potter himself come forward.

"Harry" she said not sure whether or not to be relieved or scared for she had never seen Harry with a cold calculating look ever.

"Weasley" he replied coldly.

"Harry, what's going on here? More importantly what are you doing here? Everyone is so worried about you Ron, Hermione, Dumble..." she was saying until Harry interrupted her.

"ENOUGH" he sternly said and slowly walked around pulling out a smoke and lightening it.

"H-h-h-h-Harry, what is..." she started to say but stopped when Harry stood in front of her dragging on his cigarette.

"You know Bellatrix, I thought you would have come up with someone better than her to be honest but I guess she will do." Harry said toward Bellatrix than back to Ginny before taking another drag of his smoke.

"Her wand?" Harry asked and Bellatrix pulled it out of her robes and passed it to Harry.

Ginny was hoping that Harry was only pretending to be on their side and give back her wand but something told her that was not going to happen for Harry was very different to the Harry that she thought she knew.

Harry on the other hand could see the bit of hope that passed over her face when he asked Bellatrix for her wand but instead of giving it to her he twirled it in his fingers.

"Actually Bellatrix, in some ways I am glad that you chose the Weasley girl for I finally can get rid of the annoying little brat who I know would like nothing more than to become the future Mrs Harry Potter" he said mocking Ginny a little before starting to laugh.

Rodolphus, Fenrir and the Dark Lord had to snigger at Harry's comment, even Bellatrix let loose a mad laugh.

Severus on the other hand couldn't help but smirk at his lover for he was the one that Harry Potter's heart belonged to.

"But Alas that cannot be" he said shaking his head as if he was sad about it "You see Weasley or maybe I should call you Weaslette...hmm...yeah Weaslette sound rather intriguing.

Anyway back to what I was saying is that it could never be Weaslette for YOU are not my type by a long shot in fact (taking another drag of his smoke) you are not even the right sex for me" He heard Ginny take a gasp at the revelation, smirking he continued.

"Oh didn't you know Ginny (slapping his hand to his hand and removing it) that's right, I never told anyone that I AM in fact gay so unless you have a cock in your pants I am not interested." Taking the last drag of his cigarette Harry was going to drop it on the ground and step it out but decided against it instead he grabbed Ginny arm and used it to extinguish the cigarette and her scream was music to his ears.

"Why Harry, why are you doing this Harry? You're not one of them" Ginny said her voice conveying the betrayal she felt from Harry's action as well as tears falling out of her eyes from where Harry burnt her.

"I am one of them Weaslette" Harry said pulling up his left sleeve to reveal the dark mark which he bore.

"Beautiful isn't it? And as to why I am doing this I am letting the world see the true Harry Potter, not the one where the wizarding world expects me to destroy the greatest wizard ever"

Ginny was dumbfounded at what Harry said for she truly believed him for the person in front of her was the true Harry Potter not the one that everyone had gotten to known over the past five years, the mask had fallen and for the first time since she was taken Ginny was scared and she had that sinking feeling in her stomach that she won't be getting out of this alive.

Harry had enough of talking and decided to get on with what he had to do, Putting Ginny wand in his robes and pulling out his own wand he pointed it directly at Ginny and said "Crucio"

Ginny screamed as the pain was unbearable and time seems to slow down.

Harry released the spell and gave Ginny about half a second to recover when he said.

"Confringo" Harry said and watched Ginny as she got basted across the room and knocked out.

"Rennervate" he said he wanted Ginny awake; he wanted her to know who was causing her pain.

"Frendo Bones" Harry said pointing his wand to her right arm.

Ginny screamed as she felt her bones shatter throughout her arm.

"_Pores Patefacio" _Harry watched as thousand of holes opened up over her skin.

"_Effluo Cruor"_

Ginny screamed again as she watch the blood start to slowly come out of the holes over her skin.

"Levicorpus"

Harry lit another smoke and using his old cigarette butt he transfigured it into a knife.

"_continuus fervens vesica" _Harry said pointing and aiming the spell at the blade of the knife.

Picking up the knife he walked over to Ginny, taking a drag of his smoke and blowing the smoke back into her face, he watched her cough before running the blade down her right arm and had to smirk when the blade cut her deeply enough he could actually see the bone fragments in her arm.

He ran the blade over her left arm down along side of her body and her legs while at the same time when he took a drag of smoke he always made sure that he blew back in her face.

"Liberacorpus" Harry said as he watched Ginny's nearly unconscious body drop to the ground with a loud thud and Harry also could have sworn he heard some more of her bones brake.

"Rennervate" Harry said bringing Ginny back from the brink of losing her consciousness.

"_postulo pretium punctum"_

For the next half an hour Harry rotated from this spell and using the knife and each time Ginny was on the brink of passing out he would bring her back to life.

Bellatrix at this point was convinced that Harry had indeed gone dark for each spell he cast he did it without hesitation and each caused pain in a true Death Eater why and instead of giving the Weasley girl solace he would revive her when she was about to pass out.

Severus watched in oawe as his young lover proved to Bellatrix that he is on their side and was also impressed by some of the parselmagic he was using. There was no doubt in his mine that Harry had truly crossed over to the dark side and when he can get Harry alone he was going to show how proud of him he was and ravish his delicious body.

"Avada Kedavra" Harry said as he revived her on last time so she could see him fire the killing curse at her.

Ginny Weasley body went lifeless and laid in the middle of the room and Harry point his wand at her and wordlessly spelled her body to slam against the far wall.

"Well I must say Harry I am impressed with the arsenal of spells you possessed especially in parselmagic" Voldemort praised his young protégé.

"Thank you my lord" Harry said respectively and turn to face Bellatrix and glared at her.

"Well I must say Potter or should I call you Harry?"

"Harry"

"Well then Harry, I must say that your use of spells is impressive and you make a worthy Death Eater and after that little display I am almost convinced, but I will wait and see how you perform the next couple of tasks"

"I'll take that as a compliment but whatever you have I am ready" Harry said and lit another cigarette and moved back to the shadow.

In the meantime Fenrir disappeared only to return a few minutes later with a tall lanky man with short brown hair and wearing tatty old robes. Harry knew instantly it was Remus Lupin and he instantly had in mind what he planned to do to the wolf.

He smirked to himself, revenge was sweet and he looked over to his lover who as always had a stoic expression on his face, but when his lover looked directly at him he could see that Severus was excited at what Harry was going to do to the last of his father's friends.

Remus looked around him, with his hands bound he was unable to do anything and assessed the situation and knew things were grim even with his wand he might be able to only fire off at least one spell two if he was lucky before they got the better of him.

Remus was known for his dueling skills but with the full moon only just gone, the fight the other day and his injuries, he knew he could not take down these particular Death Eater's. That's when he noticed the mangled body over in the corner for he knew it was Ginny Weasley.

He looked towards what he thought was his only hope, Severus Snape and he was smirking at him with a look that was saying you're next and he realized with the way Snape's body language spoke, that he has been on Voldemort's side the whole time, thus misguiding the Order and Dumbledore and there was not a thing he could do about it to warn the other's.

"Ready?" Fenrir asked and Remus followed his eye's line of sight and could just make out a figure standing in the corner but could not tell who, the only give away was that he could see the person smoking.

However with his senses still at a high Remus manage to pick up the scent and one scent he picked up on was that of Harry Potter, his honorary godson and instantly felt relief that Harry was alive and he started to think of a way he could get Harry out for he will be able to inform Dumbledore of Snape's true allegiance.

"His Wand?" Harry asked stepping out of the shadows figuring that the wolf in Lupin would have picked up his scent.

"Harry" Remus said, his heart sinking at the sight of Harry for he was no longer the boy he knew that was loving, easy going and happy boy who had the weight of the world on his shoulders but took it in his stride.

No, there stood before him a cold, calculating man who was now sided with the Dark Lord and he had a bad feeling that Harry was the one that did what was done to Ginny Weasley. He had a feeling that he was next on Harry's hit list and Remus could do the only thing he thought to do which was to appeal to Harry's dignity.

"Why Harry? After everything we have done for you?" Remus asked hoping that this path would make Harry see what he was doing was wrong.

"Simple wolf, you NEVER did a thing for me and I'm sick of people controlling my life and I figure it is time the world knew of the true Harry Potter" Harry said in a cold but deadly voice, dropping his cigarette on the ground and extinguishing it before walking over to Fenrir to collect his wand.

"What about your parents Harry and their sacrifice for you?"

"In case you forgot wolf they're dead and as for placing their life on the line for me, I couldn't care less because it is because of them I was sent to the Dursely's so Bumbledork could use me as a weapon to destroy my master, as I would have seem him as some sort of grandfatherly figure as he got me away from the Dursely but every year the old coot sent me back"

"What about Sirius Harry?"

"Glad the mutt is gone, he didn't care. He wasn't there when I needed him and he was only available when it suited him.

He never once tried to get me like he said he would, he didn't write to me unless I wrote him, he did NOTHING for ME" Harry replied but before Remus could say anything else, he got in first "And before you mention Weasley or Granger let me tell you about them.

Weasley is a prat. His jealously over my fame and fortune was rather annoying and like Ginny he was using me to get a better life for himself but news flash, not happening.

And for that mudblood Granger the only thing she knew was books, when problems arise she went straight to a book and if she couldn't find it in a book she would have a fit. Even when I was in trouble and needed her friendship she had to put her head in a book than nag about me doing my homework and forget that I asked for her advice.

I have had enough of that and for the past few years I have been hiding who I truly am but I've been using the naive Harry Potter façade to collect information I needed to give to the Dark Lord so between us we can bring down Bumbledork and the light side and take full control of the wizarding world" Harry said his voice laced with hatred and Remus knew that Harry was far too far gone as this was not something that had happened overnight but over years.

"Harry you are starting to sound like me" Voldemort added gleefully at the way Harry evicted the terror with him into Remus Lupin.

Harry smiled and gave a nod before wandlessly unbinding Remus and giving him back his wand.

Bellatrix was about to scream out something when Harry glared at her, his face saying wait and see.

"Now Lupin I hear you are a formidable opponent in a duel therefore I would like to challenge you to a duel"

Remus took his wand back from Harry, he didn't want to fight the son of his best friend but he knew he had no choice but to fight him as Harry saw him along with the rest of the light side as an enemy and with a heavy heart at Harry's betrayal Remus accepted Harry duel.

Starting off the duel with the proper etiquette Harry decided he wasn't going to waste any time and with no rules or boundaries to what spells can be used and what ones can't he has no hesitation at what he was going to do.

"Crucio" Harry said and as expect Remus jumped out of the way.

"Tarantallegra" Remus fired back which Harry just stepped aside.

"Rictusempra"

"Reducto"

Both Harry and Remus exchanged spell for spell, both dodging and neither taken any real hits.

Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Fenrir all watched in boredom expecting some more from Harry Potter and were extremely disappointed about his dueling ability and were having their doubts about the young defector.

Voldemort watched his young protégé use spell that were taught in the early years of Hogwarts against a fully trained adult wizard, especially with his arsenal of spells that he knew if what he did to the Weasley girl was any indication of what he was capable of. Or maybe it was perhaps that Harry was unable to destroy Remus Lupin considering his past relationship with the man and said man was also his last connection to his father but then again Harry did state he didn't care that his parents were dead, well actually it was more resentment that they were.

Severus watched his lover in amazement, he could see from the other's thad have their doubts of Harry's potential, his master was confused as to why Harry was doing what he was doing but to Severus who prided himself on his observation skills, could see exactly what Harry was doing and if the other's looked closely they would be able to pick up on it as well.

Remus and Harry continued to exchange spell for spell until Harry decided he had enough and his former Professor was at the exact point Harry had wanted him to be and now Harry was going to show Remus what he is truly made of.

"Confundus" Harry said then he quickly followed with "Sectumsempra"

Remus dodge the confundus charm but the second spell from Harry came too quickly and he didn't have time to react thus having it hitting him on the thigh.

Falling hard on the ground clutching his leg to stop it from bleeding he also dropped his wand and it rolled away from him.

Harry approached the fallen man.

"Cruccio" he said.

Remus tried his hardest not to scream but in the end he gave out.

"_sensim aufero tergum"_

"Arrrggggghhhhhh" Remus screamed as his skin slowly started to drop off.

Harry watched as the skin of Remus' legs and arms peel off.

Over the next thirty minutes Harry tortured Remus trying to be creative but he knew he was no Bellatrix Lestrange who's torture methods were renowned amongst the Death Eater's as well as the rest of the world and although to some degree Harry did enjoy his revenge on the people he once considered his friends he decided he would leave the torturing to those who thrived off it like Bellatrix even though Harry did torture both Ginny Weasley as well as Remus Lupin he knew this wasn't him.

He wanted the revenge, he craved for it, he wanted to kill those who had hurt him, he wanted the wizarding world to fear, he wanted the power that comes with ruling, conquering and he wanted the wizarding world to bow to his every need but right now he wanted nothing more than to finish off Lupin and ravish his lover.

Harry decided he has had enough and judging by the way Bellatrix was cackling madly, Fenrir and Rodolphus was cheering and Voldemort having the look of contempt that he, the one and only Harry Potter was now a true servant of the dark forces and was not afraid to torture and kill those that loved him, walked over to Remus who was barely conscious and stood over him.

"Why Harry? Why?" Remus said his voice was rasped from the amount of screaming he had done and full of pain. The pain was not only from what he felt but for the betrayal Harry has done for he loved Harry like a son and he does this to him and he couldn't fathom why.

"This is who I truly am Wolf" Harry replied coldly pointing his wand at Remus he said "Avada Kedavra"

Looking down at Remus' dead body he turned around to see Bellatrix madly grinning at him as well as Fenrir and Rodolphus. Voldemort, he could see he was pleased with what he had done and Severus nodded his head in approval at him and Harry could tell that the man was impressed with what he had done and Harry couldn't wait to get to him and hopefully convince him to return to spinner's end with him.

"Well Harry I must say that I didn't think you had it in you and for a while there, I did doubt you but your methods I must say are creative and your use of parselmagic was brilliant but I think I can finally say that you a now are true Death Eater and I believe after this display you have earned your place amongst my inner circle, a trusted companion and I'm sure with more training Harry you will be a force to be reckoned with that people would be too afraid to cross" Voldemort said handing over a set of Death Eater's robes to his protégé.

"Thank you my lord" Harry replied while accepting his robes.

"I think Harry that I speak for the rest of us when I say that like our lord here we did have our doubts but your methods are cunning and that we would be glad to assist in your training" Rodolphus said.

"Brilliant" Harry said.

"But for now we can say this meeting his adjourned" Voldemort said "And Harry I expect to see you back here at lunch time tomorrow to start your training" and with that last statement Voldemort left the room followed not long after by Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Fenrir once they banished the bodies to places that would instill fear to those all around, the ministry of magic.

"That was some impressive display of your capabilities as well as your cunningness with your enemies my love" Severus said walking over to his partner.

Harry smiled at him and when he was close enough he pulled him into a searing passion filled kiss.

"I missed you so much" Harry said after they parted from the kiss.

"Me too Harry" Severus said before kissing Harry again feeling his young lover's arousal against his own.

"Oh Severus" Harry moaned as he felt his arousal.

Without saying a word Severus dragged his young lover out of the manor, pass the wards and apparated them back to Spinner's End where he pulled him inside and stripping them both off with a quick flick of his wand he wasted no time in letting Harry know how much he missed him.

TBC...

**A/N: **I would like to say that I am sorry for how long it has taken me to update this story. But I was in my last semester of my course and decided to fully focus on it and now that I have finished I have all intentions of finishing this plus my other fan fictions.

I would also like to thank my amazing beta reader (finally got one yay) for their amazing effort in helping me and I hope to be updating more regulary.

Cheers

Frendo Bones – Crush Bones.

Pores Patefacio – Pores opens

Effluo Cruor – Seep Blood

continuus fervens vesica – Continuous Hot Blade

Levicorpus – Hangs someone upside down

Liberacorpus – reverses the levicorpus charm

postulo pretium punctum – needle prick sting

sensim aufero tergum – Slowly remove the skin


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to JK Rowling

**Warning:** This chapter contains a bit of torture and some violence.

**Summary: **Harry is angry he is sick and tired of the way his family beats him and decides to take control of his own destiny. Evil/Dark Harry. Snape is tired of his spying role and when he finds Harry in Knockturn alley, together along with the Dark Lord embark on their conquest to take over the wizarding world. AU. Warning it contains Slash male/male if you don't like it don't read it.

**Pairing:** HP/SS

**Beta: **RosesAreForever23

HPSSHPSSHPSS

The infirmary at Hogwarts was a place no one wanted to be in. Considering that all beds were currently occupied by students who got injured from the attack on the Hogwarts Express plus the parents of said students as well as some of their friends, it was extremely quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were the shuffling of feet, the pouring of potions, people walking around and the occasional sob. Everyone in the entire infirmary held the feeling of despair, loss, confusion, anger, and hurt.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting among the Weasley's, along with Madam Pomfrey, Hagrid, and Professor McGonagall. It was just over an hour ago that Albus got a fire call from Kingsley Shaklebolt informing him that the bodies of Remus Lupin and Ginny Weasley were found. He explained that both of them had been brutally tortured in both Muggle and magical ways before they were killed. He went on to explain that the bodies were found by the water fountain in the main entrance of the Ministry that morning and it was believe to be the work of Death Eaters, in particularly Bellatrix Lestrange and someone else, but uncertain as to who that was.

During the conversation with Kingsley, he mentioned that both Remus' and Ginny's wand were not on them and it was a possibility that whoever killed them had kept the wands as a trophy. Albus had agreed with the Auror's assumption and they both believed that Ginny and Remus was specifically targeted because of their connection to Harry Potter. Remus because he was the last link to Harry's parents and Ginny because it was common knowledge that she was in love with Harry Potter. However, due to the war, Harry refused to acknowledge her in order to protect her from the Dark Lord and his minions.

After he finished with his fire call from Kingsley, Albus proceeded down to the dungeons to speak with his Potion Master about their deaths. Unfortunately, that turned up a blank as Severus informed him he had not been called since the term resumed and had no idea why the Dark Lord did what he did.

After he finished his conversation with Severus, Albus had to do the one thing he hated to do and that was to tell Molly and Arthur that their only daughter is dead. As he made his way to the infirmary, Albus was thinking- or hoping would be closer to the truth- that when Harry hears of his beloved godfather's death as well as his best friend's little sister's death, he would come out of hiding; since news of their death will be in the papers tomorrow and question would be asked, many would demand that the Boy-Who-Lived save them from the atrocities the Dark Lord was doing to their world.

There was no easy way to do what he did when he informed Arthur and Molly that their daughter was murdered. According to Minerva, who came charging in the infirmary, she could hear Molly's outcry over her daughter's death all the way from Gryffindor tower. Albus had no doubt about that, after all, the woman just lost her daughter, not to mention her youngest son lying unconscious in the infirmary and her adoptive son, Harry, missing, it was just too much for the mother of seven to hear that she had lost her only daughter. Minerva, along with the rest of the Weasley's, had spent the better part of the morning trying to console the woman who at the moment was inconsolable.

"What's going to happen now, Albus?" Minerva asked as she took up a seat next to him once they finally got Molly settled down after giving her a calming draught and a dreamless sleep potion.

"I don't know Minerva, people are going to start to demand that we or Harry do something about Voldemort." Albus said, his ice blue eyes lacking the usual twinkle that he always had.

"But Albus, not many people know that Harry is still missing." Minerva stated.

"I'm afraid there is not much we can do about that."

"It's going to cause a panic when everyone realizes that Harry Potter has been missing for some time."

"I know Minerva, maybe when Harry sees the Wizarding World needing him, it just might be enough to bring him out of hiding." Albus said solemnly, hoping that this latest setback for the light would not affect the outcome to the war.

As Albus and Minerva continued talking, they were unaware of a certain Potion Master who was listening into what they were saying. He couldn't help but smirk when they hoped Harry would come out of hiding; in fact, he was looking forward to the day when they learned it was Harry that had killed the wolf and the Weasley girl. Disappearing into the shadows, Severus made his way back to the dungeons, wishing there was some way he could see his lover.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

For the last two weeks, Harry had read articles begging for his safe return and, for the last two weeks, he laughed at them. It never ceased to amaze him that when trouble was lurking, they were looking towards him, but when everything was normal, they ignored him as if he didn't exist or, in the Daily Prophet's case, they degraded him. But this time, they can look and they won't find their Savior at all, not this time. This time, they are on their own until he was ready to make his move.

Harry sat out back of his home at Spinner's End, smirking at the latest article in the Daily Prophet. Taking another drag of his smoke, he couldn't help but release a little laughter at how Bumbledork and the mudblood were practically begging for any information on him.

It was kind of funny that for years, they never really took notice of him- well, they did take notice of him, of course, but they only saw him as the Boy-Who-Lived who was expected to kill You-Know-Who. Not as Harry Potter who had his own identity, who had his own agenda, and who has played the game of the Naïve, little boy who lived in a cupboard for ten years of his life, waiting for an escape. His escape presented itself in the form of Hogwarts, in other words, he went from one prison to another, but with a difference. The difference being that he had unlimited access to knowledge, knowledge that he required while acting as the perfect Gryffindor and leading everyone into a false sense of security. Harry paused. 'I guess that is why the hat wanted to put him into Slytherin.' He hummed to himself.

But now, now was the time to let the world stew, let the fear eat at them, and then he would make his appearance. An appearance that the Wizarding World would never forget; and, to add the last nail into the coffin, was that his lover would show his true colors alongside him.

Finishing off his cigarette, Harry got up and summoned his cloak from his room. After he put his cloak on, he applied his glamour over his face. Changing his hair from black to auburn, his eyes from green to brown, and he especially made sure that his lightning bolt scar was covered up.

After spending everyday of the last two weeks with the Dark Lord, training in many spells, including parselmagic, the Dark Lord had made sure that Harry had learnt to apparate. Technically, Harry Potter was not of age to get his apparition licence but that never stopped him attending a special examination to obtain it. He had to have a laugh when Fenrir Greyback and Bellatrix Lestrange took him to the Ministry two days ago to obtain his licence. Wearing the same glamour that he had on now, Fenrir using his 'persuasion' and convinced the secretary to let him in. Granted the secretary was now in St Mungo's recovering from her injuries, unaware of how she got them thanks to Harry Obliviating her. Then Bellatrix cast the Imperius curse on the examiner to perform the test which Harry passed with flying colors, thus obtaining his licence. Now, of course, Harry could not chance anyone knowing what he just did. This time he cast a very powerful Obliviate spell on the examiner who was now keeping Gilderoy Lockhart company in the mental ward at St. Mungo's. Before they left, Harry shot off a Fiendfyre, destroying any and all records of him obtaining his apparition licence.

So far, everything was going the way it should. The Death Eaters were slowly infiltrated the Ministry, gaining control over some vital departments right under the Minister of Magic's nose. The Order of the Phoenix was running like a bunch of wild Hippogriffs looking for Harry Potter and the Wizarding World was screaming out for his return.

After giving himself the once over, making sure that no one can identify him, Harry exited Spinner's End and apparated to Knockturn Alley. Upon arrival in Knockturn Alley, Harry headed over to The Starry Prophesier, slipping into the shop.

"What can I do for you?" Sneered the shop owner as he turned around to look at Harry.

"I need something." Harry said, striding over to where the shop owner was.

"What?" The owner asked, taking note how the young wizard radiated with power, the kind of power that could be destructive to anyone who pisses off the young man.

Harry handed the man a list of highly dangerous potion ingredients while lighting another cigarette. The Dark Lord had informed him that this was the shop to come too if he wanted certain things without drawing to much attention to one self.

"Hmm, these are indeed rare and valuable ingredients you are after."

"Can you get them or not?" Harry asked, slightly annoyed, while taking another drag of his smoke.

"Oh, I can get them but it's going to cost you." The owner smirked.

Harry had anticipated this, putting his smoke in his mouth, he reached into his pocket and grabbing his money bag out. Opening the bag up, Harry pulled out two hundred galleons. Taking the smoke out of his mouth and blowing it into the owner's face, Harry leaned into the owner and, in a deadly voice, said "You have what I want in five hours and I'll will make it worth your while." Taking another drag and blowing it back into the owner's face, he whispered, "If not...you will be sorry."

"It will be done." The owner swallowed nervously at the young wizard's threat, having no doubt that this powerful wizard would deliver on that threat.

Glaring at the owner, Harry stormed out of the shop over to his next destination, Borgin and Burkes. He wanted to get a certain item that will help allow him to obtain his main goal and he had also heard that they have a way of communicating to someone else, regardless of where they are, all what wards around the place, and on top of that, it could not be detected, thus making it of very dark magic. But, to anyone who was not familiar with the item, will only see it as a harmless item of no major concern. Purchasing the item, Harry then made a bee line for Moribund. It was the shop where he got his tattoo's and piercings' done and now he wanted a couple more, especially on his right arm where he had always planned on putting a representation of his lover. Now that he had one, he had gone through the process of choosing the best representation he could come up with and he found the perfect animal that represented his Severus.

Showing the artist what he had chosen, where to place them, he removed his shirt and laid back on the table, not caring that the Dark Mark was showing at all since many people that lived and operated in Knockturn Alley were supporter's of the Dark Lord or some of his Death Eaters.

After four hours, Harry walked out of Moribund with two new tattoos as well as two new piercings. He stood outside the shop and lit up a cigarette. He headed down to the book store. He needed to find books of wards as well as a way to check his Gringots account. He wanted to gain access to his vault but he couldn't chance going into the wizarding bank in case some spotted him or if the goblins sent notice to Bumbledork, informing him that he had access his account. Harry knew that he was still underage in the Wizarding World and thus his magical guardian who, unfortunately for him was Bumbledork, would know if he had access any of his accounts.

After looking around the shop for around thirty minutes, he walked out with five books on warding, two about goblins and seven others on dark magic and artefacts.

After he collected his order from The Starry Prophesier, Harry purchased a couple of bottles of fire whisky and more cigarettes and then apparated back to Spinner's End.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Severus Snape was getting extremely restless and agitated beyond belief. It has been two weeks since he last seen and spoken to his lover and he missed him. Lucky for him, it placed him in more of a foul mood when it came to teaching the dunderheads and he took his wrath out on them.

Sitting in his chambers with a class of whisky in one hand and a cigarette in the other, Severus let his thoughts wonder to his young lover. He had to smirk at the thought if Albus bloody Dumbledore or, as his lover often referred to him as Bumbledork, knew that he was sleeping with Harry Potter, he would be whisked off to Azkaban quicker then what you could say Avada Kedavra. Despite his relationship with Harry, he was considered under age, though that didn't bother him in the slightest because when they were together, age was not an issue, the trust and the love they had for each other was stronger than anything.

It was getting late and Severus wanted nothing more than to curl up next to his Harry, but since he was at Hogwarts and Harry back at Spinner's End, there was no way he could see him since his floo was only connect internally at Hogwarts.

Sighing, he stood up from his chair and was about to make his way to his room when the Dark Mark burned. Smirking, he summoned his Death Eater's robes before making his way out of the Dungeons. Through the main doors and out pass the wards, he apparated to Riddle Manor.

Severus arrived at Riddle manor promptly. He was rather looking forward to this meeting as he could see his lover. He quickly made his way into the throne room where he instantly spotted his lover, who had saved him a seat next to him. Severus moved around the other side, taking the seat next to his lover. Resisting the urge to place his hand on Harry thighs, Severus rested his hand on the table, interlacing his fingers and looking around, taking note that it was only the Inner Circle in attendance.

Harry looked at his Severus; he wanted to take his lover then and there, but he didn't think the Dark Lord would approve of him and Severus having a make out session right now. Perhaps Harry could talk Severus into going back with him to Spinner's End for a few hours before he had to return to Hogwarts.

"Now that we are all here, I have an important task for you to perform but first, I would like to get an update from each of you." Voldemort hissed in a calm but demanding voice. "Bellatrix, you may go first." Voldemort indicated by raising his hand at the mad woman.

"I still have your item hidden safely, My Lord, and I have been to Malfoy Manor to retrieve what Lucius has, but was unable to locate it. Unfortunately, Dumbledore has retrieved the Gaunt ring and, unless we can get into Hogwarts, I will not be able to retrieve the other items." Bellatrix informed him.

"I see. Lucius Malfoy has failed me once again and I am having my doubts over Draco's loyalty as well. If things go to plan, then that will not be a problem but until then, we need him to get into Hogwarts." Voldemort hissed in annoyance.

Harry looked confused at what they were talking about. He looked around and could see that everyone else knew what the Dark Lord was talking about but him. He could feel the anger in him rise; he felt like he was back at Hogwarts with Bumbledork talking riddles to him without actually telling him what he needed to know. He had thought that perhaps Voldemort would not keep him in the dark like Bumbledork did. How wrong was he?

"Problem Harry?" Voldemort hissed at him, seeing the anger and confusion across his young protégé face.

"No, My Lord." Harry lied, finding it easier now to lie since Severus had taught him how to Occlude his mind.

"Crucio." Voldemort spelled at Harry, sensing that his young protégé was lying to him. Harry fell off his chair and onto the floor, screaming. He had never felt pain like this, not even when his uncle or his cousin were using him as a punching bag.

After a minute, Voldemort lifted the curse off Harry, who laid panting on the ground before he managed to pull himself back up onto his seat. He glared at Voldemort with such disdain that the Dark Lord noticed and once again placed Harry under the Cruciatus curse for his disrespect. Getting up from his seat, Voldemort glided over to where Harry was on the floor, once again screaming in agony. Voldemort held the curse for a little longer than last time but once he released it, he spoke to Harry "I will not tolerate being lied to nor will I tolerate such disrespect from my Death Eaters, Harry. Do I make myself clear?" His voice was low but dangerous. It held the venom in it for Harry's lack of faith in him. Moving back to his seat, Voldemort watched as Harry slowly pulled himself into his seat. He didn't like having to put Harry under the Cruciatus curse, but it was necessary. Like his other Inner Circle members, they had all learned to respect him, just like Harry had to. But the thing that bothered Voldemort was he knew that Harry was a very powerful wizard, much more powerful then he was when he was at Harry's age, and undoubtedly his powers will continue to grow until he reached his full potential and when that happens Harry would be more powerful them him thus, if Harry chose to, he could destroy him with a flick of his wand. Voldemort knew that if he treated Harry differently to the others, he would come contempt, not respect him and therefore he would be unable to keep the powerful wizard in line. But if he nipped it now he could keep control of him and not having to worry in case Harry rebuked against him.

"Now, I will ask you again Harry, do you have a problem?" Voldemort seethed at him, indicating that he will not tolerate his lack of respect again.

"My problem is I have no idea what you are talking about. It reminds me of being with Bumbledork; he would never tell me what I needed to know, not even when I asked. He spoke in riddles all the time or he just ignored me completely as if I didn't exist, figuring I will follow him everywhere that he wanted me to go. I thought that you would be different, that I would not be left in the dark. But once again, I seemed to be wrong or are you going to tell me what this 'thing' or these 'objects' are that we are talking about, My Lord?" Harry spoke in a voice of annoyance and sometime of hatred towards his former Headmaster.

"Yes, I will tell you Harry, all you had to do was ask, Harry." Voldemort said, enjoying the shocked expression over Harry's face.

"Alright then, I will ask; what the hell are you talking about?" Harry asked slightly surprised that his Lord would tell him what they were talking about instead of leaving him in the dark.

"Horcruxes, Harry." Voldemort answered.

"What are Horcruxes, My Lord?" Harry asked, feeling very confused at the moment.

"A Horcrux, Harry, is a very powerful object in which I have hidden a fragment of my soul in for the purpose of attaining immortality. Creating a single Horcrux allows one to gain the ability to resurrect themselves if their body is destroyed. However, the more Horcruxes one creates, the closer one is to achieving true immortality. I have created six of them and have hidden them in various places around the UK and I now wish to retrieve them and place them somewhere else where they would be safe." Voldemort explained to Harry.

"And how does one create a Horcrux?" Harry asked, sounding a little bit like his lover.

"By an act of evil- the supreme act of evil- by committing an act of murder. Killing rips the soul apart Harry. Well, you split your soul, you see, and hide part of it in an object outside the body. Then, even if my body is attacked or destroyed, I cannot die, for parts of my soul remains earthbound and undamaged, allowing me to come back at anytime." Voldemort explained to Harry on how he created his Horcruxes.

Harry was dumb-founded. Why would anyone want to be immortal? He knew that killing people splits one soul, but tearing it apart and placing it in an object left somewhere was completely mad. Then again, who said the Dark Lord was sane? Harry thought about what his Dark Lord would possibly use to hide his soul in.

"I think I understand, My Lord. If I may, what did you use to hide your soul in?" Harry asked, thinking perhaps he could help his Lord recover his Horcruxes.

"That information, Harry is something that I am not willing to disclose to anyone yet, but in time, perhaps I will." Voldemort explained.

Harry was about to argue the point when he realized that Bellatrix mentioned that Lucius Malfoy had one, but could no longer find it. Then he thought about his second year, when he battled with a young Tom Riddle and how he mentioned how one little book could do so much damage. The diary, Tom Riddle's diary is, or was, a Horcrux until he destroyed in his second year after Lucius Malfoy placed it in Ginny Weasley's cauldron that day in Flourish and Blotts.

Harry knew that once the Dark Lord had this information he would be livid. He might punish Harry for destroying his Horcrux and, if Lucius Malfoy wasn't in Azkaban, his fate would be a lot worse than his own. Then again, maybe the Dark Lord knew that he was a puppet for Bumbledork's doing and, now that he knew where his true loyalties lie, Harry hoped that his punishment wouldn't be too severe. Harry looked towards his lover and Severus knew what was going through Harry's mind as the same thing went through his. He remembered Harry's second year and how he destroyed the diary. It wasn't until the beginning of Harry's fifth year did he find out what the diary truly was and now the Dark Lord was looking for it.

Harry felt his lover place his hand on his thigh. He gave a side way glance at Severus who gave his lover a slight nod, indicating he had to tell the Dark Lord what had happened.

Voldemort was giving Harry the evil eye, his feature's appearing more snake like then they normally are. He could sense from Harry's demeanour that he knew something; something that was vital to him finding his Horcruxes.

"You know something Harry, I demand you tell me at once." Voldemort hissed in a low voice towards his protégé.

"I think I do, My Lord, and you won't like it one bit." Harry said quietly, his voice was slightly anxious and laced with a little bit of fear.

"Do enlighten me then, Harry." Voldemort hissed, his anger seeping into his voice.

"It's a diary, right? The item that Lucius Malfoy had that you cannot find. It is your diary, the object you had from your school years at Hogwarts?" Harry stated, knowing he was treading on dangerous grounds.

"How do you know that Harry? There is no possible way you could know what Lucius Malfoy had." Voldemort hissed in anger.

"I know this because I know where it is." Harry bit back.

"Where?" Voldemort demanded, his anger was apparent to everyone in the room.

"The old fool Bumbledork has it. But that's not the worst of it." Harry said remorsefully.

"Then what is the worst of it, as you say, Harry?" Voldemort demand. He was seething that Lucius Malfoy had somehow let it fall into the hands of his enemy and if he wasn't in Azkaban, he would kill him on the spot; then again, it would be worth it to break him out of the wizarding prison to torture and kill him for what he had done.

"It has been destroyed." Harry said, his voice was shaking a little as he could see the anger the Dark Lord had. Harry could feel the power that was radiating off him, it was enticing and he can understand why people were drawn to the Dark Lord.

"WHAT?" Voldemort screamed as he slammed his fist down on the table as he stood up. Voldemort wand was in his hand so fast that everybody missed seeing him draw it out and he blasted off a couple of blasting curses into the wall before he apparated away.

Everyone was stunned into silence, they have never seen their Lord this furious before, not even the failed attempt at the Ministry had brought this much anger out of him. Everyone looked at each other, wondering if they should stay or go. Even Bellatrix was subdued after the outburst; no one moved or made a sound as they waited for their Lord to return.

It was a couple of hours later when Voldemort had returned to the throne room. The tension in the room was so thick that you could have cut it with a Sectumsempra spell and no one moved or said anything. They were not sure if they should have stayed, but if they left and the Dark Lord wanted them, he would have summoned them and probably have been furious that they left without being dismissed.

Voldemort walked back into the throne and took his seat back at the head of the table and continued on with the meeting as if nothing had happened. Harry was feeling extremely worried that he was going to be punished for destroying the Horcrux, even though he didn't know what it was and, if he did, would not have destroyed it at all.

"Severus." Voldemort said calmly, as if nothing had happened.

"Yes, My Lord." Severus responded.

"Since you have access to the Headmaster, tell me, has he done anything to my family ring?" Voldemort asked.

"Not that I am aware of, My Lord," Severus said, "I know he has tried to use the sword of Gryffindor that is placed in his office, however the sword in his office is a replica, not the goblin made one. I had managed to switch them around after the Headmaster summoned me to his office to give him a potion to suppress the curse in his arm that is slowly killing him." Severus said, giving a brief account of what has happened but it was concise and straight to the point.

Voldemort laughed at the thought of the curse that he placed on the ring, should anyone try to put it on; the curse would kill them within moments, but as always, Dumbledore was one step ahead and was able to contain it and what made the situation more funny was that there was no cure for the curse, unless you can speak parseltongue. He doubted that Harry would save his life after everything that he done to him but the beauty of it all that no matter what Dumbledore did, the curse will win in the end.

"Well done, Severus." Voldemort told him, "Tell me Severus, how are things with the Order?"

Severus smirked as he responded, "The Order is in chaos, My Lord, and they are continuing their search for Harry in hopes they could find him to destroy you. Dumbledore had hoped that when Harry had heard that the wolf and the Weasley girl was murdered, he would come out of hiding, but they are losing hope rather fast."

"Excellent, our plans are working well. And what of the students, Severus?"

"Most of the students are frightened except for those who support you, My Lord, but the rest are once again hoping Harry will show up and do what he has to do. The student body was in shock when they learned of the murders of their former Professor and a classmate as they were still getting over the attack on the Hogwarts Express."

"Excellent, It won't be long until their Boy Hero makes an appearance but not for the reason they think." Voldemort said gleefully and both Harry and Severus couldn't help but smirk at the thought of when the truth about Harry's alliance comes out.

"Now that the little bit of business is out of the way, I believe Harry still has one more tasked to perform, would I be correct on that, Rodolphus?" Voldemort said.

"Yes, My Lord," Rodolphus said, acknowledging his Lord then turning his attention to Harry. "It's my turn now, Potter, come." He said gleefully.

Rodolphus stood up and started to head out but stop by the door. Harry looked at Rodolphus then towards his lover, who gave him a slight nod, then back at Rodolphus. Hesitating for a slight second, he got up and followed Rodolphus out the door.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry couldn't believe what Rodolphus had planned for him, it must be the simplest task he will ever do but probably the one he would enjoy the most.

When they got past the wards outside of Riddle Manor, Rodolphus grabbed Harry's arm as he side-apparated them to his next task. Upon arrival, they cast a Notice-me-not spell and made their way into number four Privet Drive. As they were walking towards the house, Harry questioned Rodolphus about the blood wards, asking him specifically, "Wouldn't they stop us from entering the house?" Rodolphus explained to Harry that part of the blood ward is that Harry first and foremost had to consider Privet Drive as home and secondly that his minimum stays there must be at least four consecutive weeks a year. Harry told Rodolphus that Dumbledore explained to him that it had to be two weeks. Rodolphus said that it was only for his protection, not the house's, and it also became useless last year when Voldemort used his blood as part of the resurrection since the wards are keyed into his blood.

"If that is so, then why didn't the Dark Lord come after me last year?" Harry asked as they approached number four Privet Drive.

"Because Harry, the Dark Lord said he could feel the hatred in you and it was only a matter of time before you turned on them and, with the Ministry denying that the Dark Lord had risen again, he had to wait for the right moment when the Wizarding World actually believed the Ministry to attack."

"Then why didn't the Dark Lord kill or take me away when he had the chance to?" Harry asked as they got to the front door.

"Like I said Harry, he knew that you would turn and join him."

"Then why didn't he believe me when I first went to him?"

"To have a guess, I would say that he believed that you were a puppet for the Ministry and Dumbledore and when you came, he had to make sure that no one was pulling your strings." Rodolphus said as he pulled his wand out.

Harry, understanding what the Dark Lord did and pulling his own wand out, looking around him and cast an Anti-apparition ward, a Silencing ward, an Anti-portkey ward (in case the Dursleys had one), and a ward that would make the house appear to have occupants in there, living normally until a time came when they were all dead and that is when the wards would collapse. Harry doubted that they had any, considering their hatred for anything that is not normal in their eyes, which basically means anything magical.

Without a second thought, Harry blasted the door open.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry heard his Uncle Vernon yell as Rodolphus and him made their way quickly into the living room.

"YOU!" Petunia screeched.

"How dare you barge into my home, you Freak, and bring your unnaturalness with you." Vernon yelled, his face turning red already.

"As you can see, these filthy Muggles here have no respect for us wizards." Harry said calmly to Rodolphus as he turned his wand in his fingers.

"So true Harry, they need to be taught a lesson." Rodolphus said gleefully, glaring at the Dursleys.

"I agree should you do the honors or shall I?" Harry asked mockingly.

"I think you should Harry, especially after the way they have treated you." Rodolphus said, stepping aside and waving Harry through.

"I demand that you get out of my house, Freak, and take that thing with you." Vernon demanded, pointing his fat finger to Rodolphus as he called him a 'thing'.

"That 'thing', as you called him, is my college, so I watch what you say you filthy Muggle." Harry sneered as he pointed his wand at his uncle's face.

"Don't point that thing at me." Vernon screeched.

"I can do what I want." Harry said as he fired a stinging hex at his cousin.

"Duddykins!" Petunia screeched as her son got hit with the hex.

"Now you're in trouble; you are not allowed to do magic outside of that freakish school of yours." Vernon said smugly.

"That's what you think but I know differently." Harry said with an evil smirk as he once again fired a hex off towards his aunt this time.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, FREAK?" Vernon yelled out, his face turning purple with rage.

"This, Crucio." Harry simply said as he lifted the spell off his aunt and set it on his uncle.

Harry watched gleefully as his uncle laid on the floor, squealing like the fat pig he was, his aunt screaming for him to stop and his cousin yelling at him.

"Stop it...Please, Harry, stop." Dudley begged his cousin.

"And why would I do that _Dudders? _Huh? After all the times I begged you to stop, did you?" Harry stated angrily at his cousin, "NO, you just kept going," Harry lifted the spell off his uncle and stalked towards his cousin, whispering into his ear in a low and deadly voice, "And now my dear Dudley...It's payback time." Harry said, whispering the last part quietly and taking a step back.

"W-w-w what are y-y-you going to do?" Dudley stuttered and, for the first time in his life, he was truly afraid of Harry.

"What I am going to do?" Harry mimicked Dudley, "Your about to find out." Harry replied with a slight smirk.

"Furunculous." Harry said and Dudley screamed as he saw boils break out all over his body.

"Oh my god, Dudley!" Petunia screamed.

"What's the matter, Aunt Horse-face? Don't like seeing your poor Dudley getting what he deserves; but don't worry, this is only the beginning." Harry mocked his aunt.

Petunia stared at her nephew in horror and she had the dreaded feeling that after all the years where they did nothing but hated and neglected him, Harry has come back to haunt them. She also had the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that was telling her that they would be lucky to get out of this alive, for the Harry that was standing in front her was a cold hearted man with no compassion; compared to the Harry that grew up with them who had been a boy craving for love and she knew it was her fault that Harry turned out like this. There was nothing she could do but accept the fact that her nephew was about to get his revenge on them for all their wrong doings.

For the next few hours, Harry got the much wanted revenge on his so called family. He used the Imperius curse on his uncle and had beat both his aunt and cousin and then he repeated the same again but this time he put his cousin under the Imperius curse and had him beat his aunt and uncle. In other words, he had them do to themselves what they did to him. He would listen to them beg and beg for them to stop, for Harry to stop, but he would only laugh and go harder, just like they did when he begged them to stop, and they wouldn't.

"Please...stop...I can't take anymore..." Dudley cried weakly, unable to take anymore; he had received beating at the hands of his own father plus whatever magic Harry used against him.

"Yeah, I had enough too." Harry said, lighting up another smoke and taking a drag.

Standing up and slowly walking around the beaten bodies of his aunt, uncle and cousin, Harry made his way into the kitchen. Pulling open the second draw and pulling out one on his aunt's sharp kitchen knives and walked slowly back to where they were laying and used the knife on them like Bellatrix had taught him. Harry listened to them scream in agony as he cut each one of them, causing the most pain to them he could possibly do as payment to all the pain they did to them.

"You...Freak...you...will...pay...for...this..." his uncle panted.

"I don't think so," Harry said venomously, "And now, you filthy fat pig, it is time to die by the one thing you hate...magic...Avada Kedavra!" His uncle's eyes went wide with horror as he watch Harry whisper some words he didn't understand and a green light came out of Harry's wand and that was the last thing he would ever see.

His aunt screamed as she watched in horror as her only nephew murdered her husband and son right in front of her eyes.

"How could you?" She shrieked at Harry, "After everything we did for you...and this is how you repay us?"

"You DID nothing for me," Harry bit back, "Avada Kedavra!" Harry said before his aunt could say anything else to him.

"Shit, how the hell did you put up with that thing?" Rodolphus said after watching Harry torture and kill his family.

"Don't know." Harry replied, taking one last look at the place he lived in for most of his life.

"We best get out of here," Rodolphus said as he headed out the door with Harry hot on his heels.

"Wait," Harry said just before they apparated away, "There is one more thing I need to do before we leave." and with that comment Harry headed across the street.

Without stopping, Harry blasted the door of Mrs. Figgs place. To Harry, Mrs. Figgs was just as guilty as the Dursleys in the abuse he suffered as a child. She had the means and power to stop it but, like the others, she chose to ignore it.

"Who's there?" came the quiet voice of Mrs. Figgs.

Harry and Rodolphus stepped into the lounge room where they heard Mrs. Figgs voice come from. Mrs. Figgs was standing in the far corner surrounded by her cats and both Rodolphus and Harry cringing at the smell of the place as well as the sight of the old women who was dressed in rags, her hair matted and she looked like she could do with a bath.

"Harry? Is that you?" Mrs. Figgs said, "Oh, thank the stars in the sky, your alright Harry. Headmaster Dumbledore has been really worried about you... Come, we can floo him now if you would like." Not really taking any notice that Harry and Rodolphus had their wands pointed at her.

"No." Harry said firmly.

"No, Harry? Everyone has been looking for you, they are worried about you." Mrs. Figgs said, totally oblivious that she is in danger.

"They can all go to hell for all I care."

"But Harry..."

"ENOUGH, you stupid squib!" Harry barked out, raising his wand and building up his magic.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Mrs. Figgs said, looking down the wand and into Harry's eyes that were gleaming with hatred and not the innocent eyes that she once looked into when he was a boy.

"Something that should be done to all squibs and mudbloods...Avada Kedavra!" Harry said as he killed Mrs. Figgs.

"Ha, ha, ha, stupid squib." Rodolphus laughed at the dead women as both Harry and Rodolphus made their way out of the smelly house and onto the street.

"Morsmordre." Harry shouted before Rodolphus and him apparated away.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry and Rodolphus got back to manner and, after speaking with the Dark Lord, Harry floo'd back to Spinner's End, feeling disappointed and hurt that Severus never stuck around to see him.

It was after midnight and Harry knew Severus had to teach in the morning but all the same he missed his lover very much, despite his hatred for Dumbledore and everyone else that had wronged him, he was in love with Severus Snape and they had plans once things had progressed to where they wanted them.

Sighing, Harry headed upstairs to take a shower. As much as he was glad the Dursleys were dead, and even gladder that he was the one to have the last laugh at them, for the first time in his life, he felt that a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. No, Dursleys abusing him, no Dumbledore using him for the 'greater good' and no friends controlling who he was... Not anymore, he was happy, happy doing the things he wanted to do and be and no regret over anything he has done; in fact, his life was his, he was serving the Dark Lord in his quest of getting rid of the vermin that was invading his world and he had a lover, a man not pretending he liked girls anymore, he could be with men or a man and not just any man but Severus Snape, the man that had the same goals as him, the same as the Dark Lord, and was also tired of pretending to be something Dumbledore wanted him to be instead of who he really was. He is the man that Harry loves.

As he got to the shower, undressed, and banished his clothes to be washed, he turned the water on for a nice, long, hot shower, unaware that he was being watched. Climbing into the shower, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of the hot water over his body and wishing it was Severus all over his body instead, still totally unaware that the man of his desires was silently moving into the shower with him.

"What the hell?" Harry said, surprised as he felt someone invading his space but, before he could say or do anything, warm lips met his mouth and he could feel a firm strong body pressed up against his and Harry instantly new by the feel of the lips and the body against him, it was Severus.

"Severus..." Harry whispered heatedly as Severus starting kissing him from the jaw bone to his ear.

"I missed you Harry." Severus said in between kisses.

Severus kissed Harry down the neck, his Adam's apple, down his chest and sucking each nipple. Harry was running his hands all over his lover, through his hair and kissing him all over.

Both men continued for a little while, kissing and touching each other and, after sharing a long, passionate kiss, they stared at each other for a long time before either of them broke the silence.

"I missed you so much Severus." Harry said.

"And I you, Harry." Severus replied.

"I didn't think I was going to see you, I mean, after I got back you were gone." Harry stated.

"I couldn't go without seeing you Harry. I had to see you, so I came back here and waited for you, my love." Severus replied, having a feeling that Harry may have been disappointed that he wasn't at the manor upon his return tonight.

"I'm glad, Severus, but what about teaching those Dunderheads and being on the alert to fool that old fool?" Harry asked, worried that if his lover is tired, he may not be able to keep up his shields and fool Bumbledork.

"I am not a Potion Master for nothing, Harry." Severus said leaning and capturing Harry's lips again.

"Bed...now." Harry said, panting after the searing kiss his lover had just given him.

Turning off the shower and spelling them dried, Severus took Harry back to their bed and spent the night making love to him, until Severus had to return to Hogwarts and the role of pretending to be Dumbledore's minion.


	8. Chapter 8

To all my readers,

First up I would like to apologize for not updating for a while, I do intend of finishing these stories but at the moment my life is a bit hectic and unable to write so I am going to place the stories on Hiatus for a couple more months.

Second I have lost my USB stick in which I had the next chapters to all my stories written and was about to send off to my beta readers but I lost it so I am trying to find it which I haven't had any luck doing so now I have to re-write them.

I also have a FaceBook page, Slytherinhawkins105 all you need to do is hit like and I'll post there to keep you updated.

Promise I'll start writing again soon, Reviews and PM messages I am getting is totally awesome and makes me feel good knowing you guys are still out there waiting patiently for me and I will not let you down and have those stories completed soon

Cheers :)

SlytherinHawkins105


End file.
